


Together no matter what

by Am_I_Ginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Comfort/Angst, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like these tags dont cover all my emotions, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Mutual Pining, Napping, Nightmares, No Smut, Pregnancy, Scars, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 27,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_I_Ginny/pseuds/Am_I_Ginny
Summary: A drabble series featuring Newtina and my sometimes sad but always fluffy headcanons





	1. Scars to Your Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is worried about his scars ruining his up coming marriage, Tina saves the day (what else is new) by revealing a secert from her school years. Oh yeah and they also make out a bit and just generally love eachother  
> TRIGGER WARNING: past self-harm  
> (The triggers started off way worse but they fucked with my brain so i took some of it out)

Her eyes were always alive, they were a glimpse into a beautiful alternate world where opposite elements danced in harmony. When she looked at him Newt swore he could drown in the wet flames. Two months ago he had gotten down on his knee and asked if she was willing to spend the rest of her life beside him. They cried in joy together with both pairs of eyes fixed on the simple ring he placed on her finger.

At the moment though Tina's eyes were closed against the artificial sun that lit Newt's basement. They sat together next to the kelpies lake, his back against the wall and Tina's against Newt's chest. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and basked in the simple beauty of a peaceful moment in Newt's arms. Her eyes opened to look up at him smiling down at her and both of them were lost in the love on the others face. He kissed Tina's forehead and muttered something that she couldn't quite hear. She unlaced her fingers from his to pull Newts lips down to meet her own. It was a lazy kiss, slow and long. It could've gone on for 12 days or 12 seconds and Tina wouldn't know the difference. By the time they pulled back to breathe Tina was straddling Newts thigh. His thumbs stroked gently on her waist, one of hers was tangled in his hair.

He rested his forehead against Tina's. Her other hand was idley rolling the first button of his shirt between her finger tips, Newt covered it with his own. He kissed her again briefly.  
“I love you, Tina Goldstein.” He whispered against her lips.  
She smiled and fell forward onto his shoulder. “Three more weeks and I'll be Tina Scamander…” He could feel her smile as her breath tickled his neck.  
“You don't want to back out, then?” He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She shook her head as best she could, her fingers toying with with the button again.  
“You're not going to get rid of me that easy, Mr. Scamander.”  
“I would never try… sometimes I can hardly believe I hav- that you want me in the first place.” He said in a voice that lost humor as the sentence ended.  
Tina's heart squeezed around her throat.

Newt was a strong man and confident in all his actions but his experiences had taught him that other people often looked at him with doubt and annoyance. Those people were utterly and completely blind to his beauty and brilliance and Tina would never understand. She nuzzled against his neck, kissing the pulse point.  
“You are everything that I want Newt. My best friend, my soulmate, my partner in every fight. I love you. Why on earth would I not want you?”  
“I… I've been wanting to- no. I love you too, darling. But. But-” he sighed.  
Tina sat back and looked him in the eye. His heart nearly stopped in her intensity. He tried to drop his gaze but she immediately brought her hand to his face to make him look at her.  
“What's wrong Newt? If its the wedding, we can al-”  
“No. No its not- I want to marry you Tina. Of course I do. It's just, I’m… worried. About our wedding night…” he blushed then and she couldn't help but laugh.  
“Oh. Well if it's about… I'm sure we can figure it out together.” Now she was blushing too. They both smile meekly at the thought of the long awaited night.  
Newt coughed.  
“Um, yes, I'm not so worried about that. I'm fairly confident I have a grasp on how to… to…” he coughed again. “It's just I've been wanting to, um, warn you about something.”  
Tina stiffened unintentionally.  
“Its not- its-I just want to, I think I should rather, my body… I have a lot of scars, you know. With the dragons in the War, and a lot of beasts… the scratches don't always heal cleanly. I don't want it to scare you, or put you off. I wish I was more handsome for you Tina but I can't fix most of them.” He said in a rush.  
Tina's hand still on his chest laid flat over his heart, the other stroked the scruff on his jaw. 

“I have absolutely no doubt that I will enjoy seeing you shirtless with or without scars.” She quipped.  
Newt smiled half heartedly as his ears turned bright red.  
“It's not just my torso… there's one on my thigh, its particularly nasty. Its- there's a lot of them.” He wasn't meeting her eye anymore.  
It hurt her how much this bothered him. How he was worried it would bother her. It was like Newt hadn't considered she might have scars too. He didn't know the stories her skin held, the wounds that would never fade and the marks she would never let herself erase.  
She kissed his lips sweetly, reveling in the security of his love.  
“Newt… you're not the only one with scars I have more than I can count.”  
“Mine are-”  
“Hush. Your scars are part of your story. They're from work that you're proud to do. I wouldn't care if you were missing limbs, I'm going to marry you and love you forever. I will have you regardless of your scars… as long as you have me regardless of mine.”  
“Tina… love… of course.”  
“I'm not proud of some of mine. Most scars show the strength of the person, not all of mine do...” She whispered in the smallest voice he'd heard from her since just after Paris.  
There was a moment of quiet before she spoke again.  
“You're worried about a scar on your thigh? How did you get it?”  
“Hungarian hornback in the war. Both sides used dragons as weapons, we used them like bombs to clear trenches… they did the same but they had jinxed them somehow, the burns didn't heal without help and even then the magic did nothing for the scars. After mine almost killed me Theseus invented a shield charm to protect our troops proactively.”  
“Im sorry Newt.”  
“It got me home. To a desk job where I could fight to stop using innocent creatures like that. And before quite recently I didn't worry about how ugly it looked, not until I realized someone could love me enough to get close to it.”  
“My thigh is scarred too.” She whispered dropping her eyes.  
She focused on the button of his shirt again and started picking at the stitches. He let her continue at her own pace, it was clear to him that this was going to be difficult for her. In the silence he moved his hands down her waist so that his thumbs could rub circles on the outside of her thighs. It was an intimate spot and he hoped it was comforting more than it was inappropriate.  
“When my parents died it wasn't easy on us. We were alone and still in school. I was broken but I needed to be solid and take care of my sister. I didn't get the time to stop and mourn them properly. We stayed at the school most of the year. Then the War broke out and Ilvermorny was constantly crowded. I was scared and sad and being crushed by the weight of my future. I was… Newt I'm not proud of that time in my life, it taught me a lot but it cost even more.”  
She let out a shaky breath.  
“The scars on my leg. Twenty-four. It was me. I- a razor blade. I don't know why really, not for years. It never happened again after the start of my 7th year. I have other scars, I'm an auror after all. But those...You might hate your scars but I love you and nothing will change that. No blemish would would scare me away Newt, if nothing else because I understand.”  
Newt wiped the tears from her eyes, ignoring the one that dripped from his chin.  
“Tina-”  
She shook her head.  
With a hand on each cheek he made her look at him.He kissed her forehead, her cheeks,her nose. She sighed when his lips brushed against her eyelids.  
Her eyes stayed closed as he whispered reassurance to her.  
“We don't need to talk about it now, one day maybe, but not right now. If you never want to tell me more, then I won't ask you to. Tina, I will never think any less of you for any reason. You are the bravest, strongest, most caring person I have ever met. You say my scars will never scare you away, I make the same promise to you. I will be next to you for as long as you'll have me.” 

Tina's forehead rested against his. She hoped her thoughts and feelings might somehow defuse from her brain straight into his. That she might convey her pain, both from the shame of her past and from the beautiful crushing weight of his words. Her hand fisted in his shirt when Newt's lips found hers in an urgent kiss. Her hand got tighter and tighter until suddenly she felt the button rip. Newt chuckled into her mouth before pulling back and taking the button out of her hand. She smiled at him, her blush substituting an apology.  
“Just because you have 'absolutely no doubt’ you'll enjoy me shirtless doesn't make it acceptable to rip my buttons off.”  
Tina hit his shoulder playfully.  
Newt put the button in his breast pocket before lightly pushing her from his lap so they could stand.  
“I'll fix it later. Right now I think it's about time for something to eat?”  
She took his hand and lead them up the stairs for dinner.


	2. A button to hold us together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not super great snap shot from newtinas wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i high key dont think this is as good as id like it to be but it follows my headcanon so imma post it

Tina's experience confidence was an odd thing. It had been a phenomenon present to her mind since her first year as an auror. The conclusion then was that there were two categories of confidence: loud and quiet. Loud confidence was for (the real) Percival Graves, yelling orders and taking charge, and for her sister, fashionable and social. Where as quiet was for her, because Tina Goldstein never doubted her ability to make the right choices but prefered to make them from under the radar. This is not to say that Tina was not a leader because she could be, it's just that she found quieter roles better for observing every detail of the situation. Both types of confidence were bold under pressure but loud confidence won metals and silent confidence meant bold action lost you your job.

That exact situation, however, lead her to a series of events that made Tina reconsider the terms of her Confidence Conclusion™. Presently, as she and Jacob Kowalski walked slowly towards her fiance, she was convinced that there had to be at least five types of confidence. The original two categories persisted, yet she had come to be aware of three more: specialized, hidden, and mask-like. Grindelwald wielded loud confidence like a weapon to slice down as many people as possible. but that didn't mean the loud confidence was bad, Theseus had it too and from her experience he used it to boost everyone around him. The best example of quiet confidence was still herself yet the friend beside her had a similar brand, which she had deemed specialize. Jacobs confidence was not broad reaching, as he doubted most actions he made. But he was as sure footed as a mountain goat when it came to baking and being an excellent friend. Tina had found mask-like confidence when her sister switched sides and just a moment before when she had met Leta Lestrange. It wasn't a fake confidence, just one with a poor foundation that tended to crack when the person poked with the wrong stick. 

Newts confidence was in a beautiful category all on its own, hidden from most of the world. The first time she saw it had been in the MCUSA death cell. A change in his posture, a sureness in his voice that hadn't been there before. The best place to see it was around his creatures whether in his case or his basement or a dark street in the center of a foreign city. Around humans he was timid. he tended to stutter, to not hold eye contact, his posture was hunched and his movements less sure. But with his creatures he was breathtaking, solid, steady, a structure that could weather any storm. She fell in love with him for it. Some god somewhere had blessed her to be included in his hidden world. Newt could hide his true confidence from the whole world, but for her he let it shine and for him she did the same. 

Newt stood at the end of the aisle stretched to his full height, as if held up by the pure joy of the sight of his very soon to be bride. He couldn't breathe properly for the beauty of her in that dress.   
“Who gives this woman to be wed?” The rabbi asked.  
“A dear friend, in place of her sister who could not be here and of her parents who have passed.” Replied Jacob before taking his chair next to Theseus in the front row.  
Neither member of the couple actually heard any of the proceedings that followed, too lost in each others eyes. They absently went through the many rituals involved in a wedding ceremony until the man beside them called for the rings. Out of Newts breast pocket popped Picket in a little bowtie and holding two simple golden bands. The bowtruckle clamored into the grooms hand and dropped his charge before being thanked by Tina and Newt and handed off to the shoulder of the eldest Scamander brother.

With rings on fingers they were bid to recite their own vows. It was Tina who spoke first.  
“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, I feel like now is a safe time to tell you I had no confidence that your nifflers would allow the rings to make it to this ceremony. But I see you left them in the care of someone responsible.” The small crowd laughed lightly and she turned to nod at the small creature of theseus’ shoulder.  
“But I woulda been your wife with rings made from grass or string or with no rings at all. Because you are mine and I am yours and I have been since long before even I knew I was. You came into my life at a strange time and our love grew in some of the darkest moments, which I think means that it is the brightest light ever conjured. So if you will continue to light my life I will do my absolute best to light yours.”   
She smile at him and tears dripped quietly off his nose. She laughed and took his pocket square to dry his eyes.   
With a mouthed ‘thank you’, he took her hands once more.  
“Porpentina Esther Goldstein, before I start you should know the nifflers did take the rings but Picket got them back in a daring mission, I'll tell you about it later.” He said with a chuckle and wink.  
“Anyway…. Tina, In my life I've only wanted a few things, I have always wanted to help magical creatures, but other than that I never really wanted much. That is, until I was arrested in New York City by the best investigator MCUSA didn't have. Since then I wanted so much. I wanted to kiss you on the docks in New York and in the archives in Paris. I wanted to find you every single moment from first time we parted. I wanted, I still want to be your husband. Three weeks ago we sat in my basement and I promised to stand next to you for as long as you'd have me. I said it then because I wanted to stand beside forever. Today I promise again and again and again. Darling I want to stand next to you in every fight and behind you in every decision. Tina you always lead in a direction I want to follow and I don't ever want to try and bare the thought of parting from you ever again.” 

And then they kissed, and kissed and danced and ate and kissed and danced and talked and kissed and kissed and kissed and then did a bit more than kiss…

They laid in bed late that night. Tina. wearing a slightly oversized shirt, had her head on his shoulder. Newt was half below half next to her in a pair of pajama pants. One of his hands smoothing her hair and the other drawing shapes on the small of her back. She brushed a hair from his damp forehead so she could look into his eyes.  
“You were worried for no reason, Mr Scamander.” She said quietly.  
“About what?”   
She ran her finger tips along a white line on the side of his chest, then jumped downward to a round purplish mark on his belly, before sliding over the striped cotton to touch his left thigh.  
“Your scars. I think they look good. Handsome even.”  
He kissed the top of her head and laughed quietly in response. She smiled up at him. In this moment both of them could swear they had never been happier. 

“I have a present for you… Mrs. Scamander. It's a bit silly, really. But perhaps that's part of its charm…” Then he rolled away from her and went fumbling around in the pockets of various abandoned clothing item. In the inside pocket of his suit jacket he finally found whatever it was he was looking for. Tina was quite puzzled. Whatever the thing was, it was small and fit in his closed fist without any part protruding. She shuffled to the edge of the bed to sit with her legs crossed indian-style in front of where he had dropped down to his knees.  
With his empty hand Newt reached for her left, and brushed his thumb over the two rings he had placed on her third finger.   
“We made a promise with these,” He whispered.  
“But it's not enough for me.”   
She looked at him in confusion.   
“No- ah- no. I mean th-that no shiny bit of metal could show the impossible depth of our love, Tina. So I found something more valuable… I think.”   
From his fist dropped a thin silver chain, at the bottom hung a small white button that she recognized as the style found of most of his shirts. Newts face was bright red. She let out a gleeful laugh.  
“You are the most interesting man I've ever met, Newton.”   
“W-well I just… you ripped it off my shirt, so I assumed you wanted it. See buttons hold things together, Tina. W-we don't need something to do that but I thought maybe this one can hold us together.”   
She kissed him quickly and rested her forehead against Newts.   
“I love it… I love you.”   
“I love you too.”

Tina would wear that button for the rest of her life, and her husband never fixed the shirt it had come from. It would hold them together through wars and disagreements, across oceans and sitting rooms, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more i might not who knows


	3. Its smells safe here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does newts bed smell like a Hogwarts corridor? Tina isnt sure...

Dumbledore lead them from his office to an empty classroom and left them with a promise to return, perhaps with refreshment. Their small party spread across the room as sparsely as possible, all silence and blank stares at anything that wasn’t another person. Theseus’ perch faced a large window, but the beauty of the familiar landscape was lost on him. His mind was focused on a different beauty who was now truly lost to him forever. Jacob was much the same. Loss, anger, guilt, and betrayal danced in his mind, personal devils worshiping at his suffering. Sitting on the cold stone floor with her head resting tiredly on the side of a desk, Nagini wept softly. Four meters behind her, a statue that might be mistaken for Yosef Kama stood in silence. Newt sat at a familiar desk bouncing his knee. He watched without looking at her, as Tina paced. Up and down and up, Muttering and wiping frantically at any tear that dared escape.

About 15 minutes passed and Tina’s pacing had turned almost into series of sprints. She was a blur in the corner of Newt’s eye, there one minute then vanishing behind him then back again. Until suddenly instead of a blur returning, the silence of the room was filled with a sharp SLAM as the door closed. All attention snapped briefly to the source of the sound, then, seeing no new comer, drifted away again. Newts head fell into his hands in exhausted defeat. He knew she was trying to leave, to go back, to fight but he couldn’t find the will to chase her just now. At the best of times his words were inadequate, in this moment he would be no help at all.

The sound of the heavy door closing rang in Tinas ears as she walked down the hall. She turned left, then right, then right again and down two series of stairs. She was sure that was the way they had come in until the bottom of the stairs was not the entrance hall. An attempt at returning to her starting point ended fruitlessly. Perhaps the she was more exhausted than she thought, either that or the castle had actually changed shape. She laughed darkly at her failed navigation. Being lost in Hogwarts was just another small point on the list of things gone wrong in the last 43 hours. She kept walking and passed classroom after classroom. The sounds of teachers speaking and quills scratching came muffled from all around her. From a distance she could hear playful shouts. It was after all a normal school day. Tina dared to hate the world for continuing the status quo and leaving her behind.

Tina continued to wander until she came to a dead end capped by a large window. On her right was a door to what she assumed was another classroom, though she heard no sign of activity inside. She pushed herself onto the windows ledge and took a deep breath. It smelled different than she would've thought. She was assuredly deep inside and, if the sharp cliff under the window and the outcrop above it was to be believed, at least partially underground. Yet the smell of the hallway was fresh and earthy, almost like grass after a storm. There was an unmistakable hint of parchment and ink, and if the imaginary wind shifted she might have picked up a trace of worn leather. She leaned her head back against the window and let the smell wash over her. 

For just an instant it made her forget that she was well and truly alone. The realization of that feeling though brought Tina out of her reprieve. Because at this moment, Porpintina Goldstein was more alone than she had ever been. Even the death of her parents hadn't been so isolating. Back then she had had Queenie beside her, Queenie had always been beside her… but not any more. Watching her sister walk through those flames was the most devastating sight imaginable, like losing her parents all over again. No her parents hadn't left by choice, Queenie left as an active decision. Even worse was the guilt that currently had its jaws sunk deep into Tina's throat. It was, and always had been, her job to protect Queenie. She had failed. She had pushed her sister out of the arms of a good friend into the hands of the most evil man in the world. And to top it off Credence, her whole reason for being in Paris at all, had also joined Grindelwald. She had failed him and as collateral damage lost her sister. Tina wiped the tears from her eyes. 

It wasn't just them either. She thought.   
Though surely the responsibility of those two rest on her shoulder, Tina couldn't forget the others who had been in that tomb. Leta Lestrange had been killed, had lost her life to help get the rest of them out. Leta… Tina had hated her.   
She was nicer than I'd'a thought. ‘Course she was, Newt had loved her.   
Newt. She felt a stab in her gut. Newt had loved Leta and so had his brother. It was not Tina's fault that Leta had been in Paris, but she regretted now the jealous distaste she had held against the woman. Because Leta had been nicer than expected and because now she knew her jealousy had been misplaced. She tried to pushed the thought aside for now, there was more important things to think about than the way her heart leapt when Newt had talked about her eyes. Something about the smell, the essence of this hall, yelled in her subconscious. Whispered so loud in her ear that she wasn't alone, that she had at least one person on her side to fight this. 

As if summoned by her thoughts Newts footsteps echoed their tell-tale shuffle.   
“I was starting to worry the castle had eaten you… it does that sometimes.” He said in a voice that was thick with weighted humour, the sad clown voice of a kind and playful man who had just lost a dear friend.   
“I think it mighta been trying to.” Tina replied with a forced smile.   
Newt half nodded.  
“W-we’ll we'll be leaving now. Dumbledore sent Theseus and Mr. Kama to our parents house, it's a close but safe distance to the Ministry. They both can be of best use there in some official capacity, and my mother will keep my brother together in light of- of…” He trailed off.   
She opened her mouth to offer sympathy but he quickly began again.   
“I-if if you are agreeable I'll be taking the three of- Jacob, yourself, and Nagini- back home with me. Safer there than almost anywhere, Dumbledore thinks. I've left the vial with him, he'll contact us with more of a plan as soon as he can. Will you come?”   
Tina slid down from the ledge and walked towards him.  
“Yes,” She murmured “as long as you can show me the way out of this forsaken place.”   
Newt nodded.  
“This was my potions classroom 6th year, before I left. I can get us out but you'll have to mind the stairs, the third stair on the second set is false, and the first set likes to hide behind walls sometimes.”   
More than a little confused, she followed him out of the castle.   
_________________

Much later that night, or rather just before sunrise the next morning, Tina finally decided it was time for bed. Against great opposition Newt had given her his room.   
“Just for today. We can figure out something else for tomorrow night, if you want. But you need to sleep more than I do.” He had said.  
The small bedroom was exactly the balance of messy but clean that would be expected of the man who occupied it, the bed had been made neatly and there was no pile of dirty clothes but every flat surface was covered in stacks of books papers. His nightstand held a lunarscope, a hand lens, and a few interesting leaves. It was all very quintessentially Newt.

Tina flopped back onto the pillows and let out a loud sigh. Her body was tired even if her mind was still racing. How long had it been since she'd slept in a bed? Last time she'd slept at all had been in a Paris sewer. That seemed a lifetime ago. Muttering a wandless spell, she turned the lights off and pulled the covers up to her chin. As she began to drift her thoughts did as well, from plans and pain to Newt and his fantastic basement of creatures. It was all one thought on loop really, memories replaying. The archives, the fight, her sister, Credence, the way Newt had held her while she cried. She hadn't ever really liked being hugged, but Newt was solid and knowing he was there had grounded her. She rolled onto her side as her breathing began to even out. Each lung full filled her with a familiar scent that consumed her loneliness and replaced it with something akin to hope. In her near sleeping haze she only barely registered it as the same smell from that hallway of Hogwarts… 

In the morning she might come to put the pieces together. Why the hallway outside a potions classroom smelled like Newts bed and why it made her feel safe. Or maybe it would hit her in a few weeks when he finally found the courage to kiss her. One thing for sure though was that Newt knew why the corridor smelled familiar and what it meant, as he fell asleep an armchair hoping his bed might smell like her in the morning.


	4. Melting Gold and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she say yes?

He rolled the ring between his fingers. It was simple, three diamonds set into a gold band. All three were cut roughly and the middle stone was slightly larger than the other two but none were set in the normal manor. Instead they appeared almost to be melting into the metal, the two smaller ones being cover just a bit more. Newt had worked hard on it. It was one thing to know exactly what he wanted in his mind, it was another to learn all the magic required to bring it to life. The details of it had taken over a month of practice to get just right, but he had finally gotten it. He knew it would look absolutely perfect on her finger, and hoped beyond hope that she would like it. For a while now her hands had caught his attention. The strong intention in their movements, how her knuckles became almost translucent when she clenched her fist. They were graceful and slender but strong. Whether she was disarming enemies or cradling baby nifflers, she was gentle but unyielding. And when she held his hand her fingers melted into his skin. The memory of her touch brought a grin to his face. Newt looked forward to learning the feel of her hand on his cheek with the addition of cool metal. He wondered if it would catch the light when she moved. 

The sound of her boots clicking on the stone floor brought him out of his thoughts. With quick, shaking hands, he slipped the ring into his breast pocket and stood to greet her. They smiled at each other, and he leaned into the kiss her cheek.  
“Jacob said you wanted to see me?” She sounded a bit tired.  
His eyes scanned her face briefly before dropping down to stare past her shoulder. He felt his face heat up and hoped she didn't notice. She looked exhausted, and now the walk he had planned seemed like it might have to wait for another day. His heart sank a bit but he recovered quickly.  
“I always want to see you, Tina.”  
She blushed but gave him her signature skeptical look.  
“I may have mentioned to our friend that I planned an evening for the two of us. B-but, well if it was a long day… we- you look like you need sleep more than a walk. We can plan for later in the week.”  
She sat down on his desk, and looked up into his eyes.  
“It's always a long day, Mr Scamander. But if I look as bad as all that I guess I shouldn't force my company on you.” She said sarcastically.  
Newt sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear.  
“I- I just mean… no well I don't want to make you- if you're too tired.”  
She gave him The Look again.  
“Tina, love, would you like to come on a walk with me this evening? I thought perhaps he could stop for ice cream and ruin our dinner.”  
“I would like that, very much.” 

About an hour and a half later they exited the ice cream parlour. Tina hooked her left hand through his elbow and he lead them into the small park. They ate their treats as they walked, chatting quietly about their respective days. A lull in their conversation brought them into a comfortable silence, but Newt almost couldn't hear it over his heart pound in his ears. He hadn't been nervous that morning, or at any point until now. But this was the moment and it was a perfect moment, the sun was just starting to set through the trees and the path was empty but for the pair of them. He glanced at her hand where it held his arm, he said a silent to the universe that it would be the last time it was bare.  
“Tina…”  
She looked over at him. For the millionth time he was lost in the dark fire of her eyes, it literally took his breath away.  
“You look-” He felt himself lean closer to her.  
When their noses touched he paused.  
“I hav-”  
“Can we sit down?” They said at the same time. She pulled him to the nearest bench and sat close against his side. 

“You have...?” Tina prompted.  
He let out a deep breath and pulled her hand into both of his.  
“I hav- well I've been meaning to… something to ask you.”  
He looked down at her hand and ran his thumbs down her long fingers. He made a particularly calculated path up and down her third digit.  
“I know I'm not the best with… speaking, but-but I've been practicing in my head s-so I think, if you're patient, I can do it right.”  
“Take your time, I have all night.” She said with a smile.  
“Do you remember in New York, the occamy shells we left for Jacob? They're made of silver, you know. So when the babies hatch they are very protective, they bite anyone who gets near their nest. I never quite understood the draw of the precious metal, why humans would destroy a family's nest to obtain it.”  
“I’m sure your nifflers could explain it to you.” Tina interjected.  
Newt chuckled.  
“I started learning about metal working recently. Goblins are particularly skilled in the craft, however I found it quite challenging. I think I might have found an appreciation for gold, though. It can symbolize so many things… a promise for example.”  
He heard her breathe his name but he didn't stop talking.  
“I know our story isn't- hasn't been smooth… or particularly long. But I'd like to have it symbolize a promise for us, Tina. Because I love you and I have for a while now. I'm- I know I couldn't ask your father for permission… an-and Queenie, I would've asked her- but Jacob gave me a long talk to fill that role I think though, he said he'd have my head if I ever hurt you again. I won't though, never again, never. I- I don't know what the future holds, Tina… but I want to spend it holding you.” He spun off the bench and onto one knee, never letting go of her hand.

He look up into her eyes, and saw tears in them that matched the ones in his own. His hands shook so much that he almost dropped the ring twice as he took it out of his pocket.  
“Porpintina Goldstein, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”  
Slowly and silently Tina slid off the bench onto her knees in front of him. She rested her forehead against Newts.  
“Yes.” She said in barely a whisper.  
“Mercy Lewis, Newton, yes. Yes, forever yes.”  
And he kissed her. Her wrists connected behind his neck, one of his hands locked around her waist while the other gripped just as desperately to the ring so he wouldn't drop it.  
They broke the kiss both panting. His eye were closed as he revealed in the feeling of her against his chest. He breathed her in, so full of love as he cried in silent joy.  
“Are you going to give me my ring, or not, Mr. Scamander?”  
He pulled back and she offered he left hand to him.  
“I- I made it myself… but I can go buy you a different one if you-”  
“It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, Newt.” She was crying too. “Please put it on me.”  
He slid the band onto her finger. She closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his just barely.  
“I love you.” He whispered into them.  
“I love you.” She breathed back.  
This time when she saw his engagement in the paper she cried for a better reason…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually came to me in a dream. Is it possible I love them even more when I'm alseep?


	5. Kiss Me Mr Scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is bold. It works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sent this to my philosophy professor on accident... He told me it was cheesy, asked for the correct paper, and asked me if Id like to declare as a philosophy major. So here ya go, i hope its a good cheesy

It was Newts nature to observe. He was inexplicably talented at noticing the small details of things that others rarely took the time to see. Leta had joked with him once that it was his most Hufflepuff of traits, “you are particularly good at finding overlooked secrets.” She'd said. He liked the way she'd phrased it, overlooked secrets, like the world he saw belonged only to him even though it existed under the nose of everyone else. Of course the secrets Leta had referred to had been about creatures and secret passages into Hogsmeade, she didn't know about the secrets he collected about people. How he'd known about all of her mannerisms, what every movement of her eyebrows meant. It was true he'd have never of guessed at her real secret. It wasn't the kind of secret he could observe. It was hidden too deep, and she had never overlooked it. But still Newt collected peoples insignificant secrets as they continued to go unnoticed. 

He looked down at the notebook in his hands. A face full of beautiful secrets looked back at him with eyes that he could never get quite right. He knew so many secrets about her face. How her nose wasn't quite symmetrical, the way the creases around her mouth curved differently with each expression, and how she could look at someone (him in particular) with such sarcastic or disappointed skepticism that the expression could arrest perps for her. He knew about her eyes too, but those were different. Looking into their flames often gave him the sensation of sinking into the depths of the black lake, though in this fantastic fantasy it was her soul pulling him down instead of a swarm of grindylow. Her eyes held secrets he could scarcely imagine.  
He flipped to a clean page and started a new sketch. A quick and messy one of the sight in front of him before it changed too drastically. The figure of a woman calmly stroking the fur of a newborn mooncalf. 

Since his time in New York he had looked at her face often, even if it was just a picture, and he'd learned so much about it. But watching in person was different. The way she moved and stood and breathed commanded his attention whenever they occupied the same room. She had incredible posture, like a dancer or a gymnast… perhaps she had danced in her youth, he made a note beside his sketch to ask her one day. The creature in her arms made a small happy sound that cause her to tilt her head a bit. He knew that movement, if he was being honest it made his heart melt into his stomach. She was almost cat-like sometimes, he quickly scratched another note to ask if she liked cats and to introduce her to his mother's kneazle. A spin of her head caused her hair to flare around her like the skirt of a ball gown.  
She'd caught him staring…  
He blushed and broke eye contact. He watched as she brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to suppress her smile. His fingers tingled a little with the memory of that movement. He closed his book and walked over to her.  
“I think it's about time for this fella to get back to his mama.” She muttered over her shoulder to him.  
He was a bit caught off guard and stood gaping at her for a moment before he could recover.  
“Y-yes. Bedtime for him, I think. Did he drink it all?” He said before stooping to pick up the glass bottle Tina had discarded. It was empty which was a good sign.

They walked together back to the mooncalf pen. The baby's mother looked much more well rested after her short alone time. Tina smiled at the animal, and then at Newt. Her light stole into him and his stomach danced. He wondered (and doubted) if anything he did made he feel like this. They had talked only briefly about their feelings since they'd arrived back from Paris. He knew she felt at least something for him, but there was so much to worry about that they agreed it might be best to wait on whatever this thing between them was.  
“I need you as my friend, Newt. Can we be friends?” She'd said with tears in her eyes. And he a made a promise right then, he had sworn his heart to her, signed over his soul. But out loud he'd simply agreed to be her friend and told her he would be anything and everything she needed him to be.  
Her hand lightly pulling his notebook from his broke his reprieve.  
“May I?” She asked.  
He felt the blood rush from his face.  
“O-o-oh. Its- th-that's not for creatures. I- I…” his mouth moved with no sound.  
“Can I see? I'm not gonna go through your diary thought, Newt.” She smiled.  
He nodded mutely.  
Her thumb flipped through the thick pages and he saw her smile start to fade. He hastily picked up the nearest bucket and rushed to be busy. 

If he had stayed to watch her he would see the tear well in her eyes and her smile grow even bigger than before. But as it was he'd made it about halfway across his basement before she caught him.  
“Newt…”  
Her hand caught his arm and he turned but didn't look at her.  
“I'm sorry, Tina. S-sorry its-j-just…” he stammered. She tilted her head waiting for him to continue. But he didn't.  
Tina sighed and rolled onto her heels then let her toes tap on the floor. He looked into her eyes, his courage surged. He was going to be bold…  
“I'm s-sorry, but I don't want to be your friend.”  
He fudged it, of course he had.  
“What?” She said incredulously, with perhaps a hint of mirth (had he imagined that, or was she actually laughing at him?)  
“No! Bugger… I- of c-course I want to be your friend, Tina. Merlin's beard. I like being your friend. B-but…”  
She took half a step closer to him.  
“Newt-” she started but he cut her off.  
“Tina, I want more.” He said the first part loudly and then dropped his eyes again and mumbled, “I'm actually quite sure I'm falling in love with you. I will always be your friend but what I really want is to kiss you.”  
She actually felt her heart stop, his however was pounding so hard he was convinced it was going to break his sternum.  
Tina took another step forward and took his hand. He looked into her eyes again, and let out a shaky breath. With his free hand he pushed her hair out of her face, when she leaned into his touch his breath caught in his throat.  
“You can kiss me, Newt.” She said starting to close the already small gap between their faces.  
Her nose brushed his almost awkwardly, he closed his eyes.  
“Are you sure? Y-you… w-we…”  
“Kiss me Mr. Scamander.”  
Their lips met in a feather light touch and electricity flowed between them. He leaned him and kissed her more firmly as her hand came to his cheek. His skin caught on fire as her thumb stroked his unshaven jaw, he hoped his stubble wasn't too scratchy. It would be a lie to claim it had been a good kiss, neither of them were particularly well versed in this area so technique was lacking, but it was perfect in its own way. They pulled back after just a moment and he rested his forehead against hers. Tina's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers idley toying with the baby hairs there.  
“T-this is backwards… I h-had a plan. Dinner, a walk, Merlin my mother is going to scalp me.”  
She laughed at him and kissed him again quickly.  
“We can go to dinner, Newt. You just have to actually ask me.”  
“I- yes, right. Will you- would you like to eat dinner? With me- at a restaurant. O-on a date.”  
Tina smiled.  
“I might.”  
“Can I kiss you again?”  
She took a step back and handed him his notebook.  
“After our date. Goodnight, Newt.” She kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking up the nearest staircase.  
“You were right about the dancing by the way.” She called down from the first landing.

He stood there completely dumbfounded for a while, a stupid grin stuck on his face. Newt was going to enjoy watching her dance… and a closer observation of her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1)did you like my not at all discreet star kids reference?  
> 2)my stomach hurt when i typed "kiss me mr Scamander" but illl stand by it i guess


	6. Secret Mission

‘We've talk about this…’  
She pulled the collar of her coat up against the wind and ignored the small voice in the back of her mind. She didn't like sneaking around behind her friends back. But this was the right thing to do and it was the only way to do it. If her intel was correct her mark would turn that corner any minute now. She pressed the back of her calves into the parapet trying to stay in the shadow of the taller building next door. It was just after sunset and in the grey haze her dark thoughts started to rise to the surface. Thoughts about her sister and Credence, she forced them under control and stayed focused. If tonight went as planned she'd gain information no ministry had considered looking into, as far as she knew. It would help her find the why's she'd been looking for since she'd left New York. 

A figured rounded the corner she'd been watching and walked briskly in the direction of a muggle pub. It was a man, he was rather large, dressed richly, and walking with a cane. the very slight limp told her it was indeed the man she'd been waiting for. Mr. Kama's web of abandoned information might be more useful than she'd originally thought. His tip had been about a meeting place hidden in the alley behind the pub, this man's presence all but confirmed it. Tina followed him down the street in the shadows of the rooftops, when he stopped she crouched low and used a listening charm. He knocked a complex pattern on the wall and then slammed his open palm down on a garbage bin. The sound of the impact never reached her enhanced ears.  
He had disappeared.  
There was no crack of disapperation. This was definitely something. But she'd need more of a plan to get in… and some polyjuice potion. 

She had a few options to obtain it. First was to swipe it from the ministry, second was to make it herself. Both options were risky and involved out-maneuvering a Scamander brother. The real question wasn't how she would do it but who she could sidestep enough to succeed. Theseus had a lot on his plate at work and him alone would be easy to get around but everyone in the ministry knew she worked under him, and they don't just hand out restricted potions without sign offs from superior officers… But would that be harder than brewing for almost a month right under the nose of the most observant man she knew?  
'You could always ask for help,’ the small voice whispered, ‘He would give you everything you need for it.’  
She ignored it. Asking Newt for help with the potion meant inviting him to her in investion. That wasn't going to happen, she couldn't ris-

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a loud crashing noise on the street. Her head snapped in the direction it came from. Someone had knocked over the bin, sending the lid rolling comically down the alley. Or at least it might have been comical if not for the person, wearing clothes much too large for them, running at full speed onto the main street. Just as they reached it three more people popped into existence in the alley. A spark of green light flashed toward the street but missed its target, who continued to run.  
“Don't kill him you idiot!” yelled one of the three.  
Tina ran to the edge of the roof for a better look, no longer caring about not being seen. Something was familiar about the man being chased. The clothes were definitely belonged to the man she'd seen earlier, but it couldn't be him. The clothes fit before and now they hung loosely over a frame they weren't made for. But it wasn't until the light of his shield charm lit his face that she recognized him. Without a single thought or hesitation Tina was on the street behind his attackers. Her first stunning spell hit its mark and the short woman hit the ground in a crumple of limbs. The man immediately beside her turned in confusion. Before he could process Tina's presence she had hit him square in the chest with a full body bind that left him dangling in chains six feet above the ground.  
At the same time she'd waved her wand, though, a thick irish voice rang out. 

The block did not come fast enough. And neither did Tina's response. Newts pained grunt as he was hit was followed by a thud as he hit the ground. She slammed and pinned the attacker against the wall, disarming him. He struggled and slurred something his accent made unintelligible. Not that she was listening, no she was running to the aid of the man on the ground.  
She dropped to her knees beside her friend.  
“Newt. It's fine. I'm right here. Don't worry.” Blood stained the oversized dress shirt, his green eyes were glazed over with pain. He looked up at her but she was sure he couldn't actually see her. She ripped the white fabric open and did what she could to clear the blood away for a better look. The wound was deep and still gushing blood. It wasn't exactly a cut, more like his skin has been dissolved.  
“Vulnera sanentur.” She waved her wand over his abdomen. “Vulnera Sanentur.”  
The bleeding had mostly stopped but it didn't look much better. She tried three more times before he coughed and muttered something.  
“Shhhh. Its okay. Its okay. I'm gonna call for help. Just stay still and-”  
“P-pocket” he said, trying to work his hand deep enough into his pants pocket.  
She pulled his arm back gently and reached for whatever it was herself.  
She examined the tiny glass bottle, and felt relief wash over her. With unbelievably steady hands she uncorked the Dittany and poured half of it onto the injury. Almost instantly the skin started to regrow and his face relaxed.  
“Ferula,” she muttered and tapped her wand lightly on his stomach.  
Clean bandages wound tightly around his middle. She touched his face lightly before rising to her feet and turning around. 

A grand wave of her arm sends a blue mist in the shape of a bird out into the night. With practiced skill she knocked out and restrained their three foes, took their wands, and levitated them against a lamp post. Then she turned her attention back to Newt, who was trying to sit up.  
“Don't you dare, Mr. Scamander.” She scolded, squatting beside him and putting her hand on his shoulder.  
“I sent for Theseus,” she explained, “he should be here any minute with a healer. You're not allowed to move until someone more professional can convince me your not gonna die.”  
He nodded.  
“Either way though, I might have’ta kill you myself. What on earth were you doing?”  
He opened his mouth to answer but she shushed him.  
“We'll talk about it later. Newt, you scared me. Going into a place like that alone? You're some kinda new idiot.”  
“I knew you were there,” he whispered.  
“Wait h-”

Theseus’ voice from behind them interrupted her sentence.  
_______________

They sat at his dining room table several hours later. Well he was sitting, Tina was pacing in from of him.  
“Please don't yell at me, Tina.”  
“Mr. Scamander your plan was terrible!”  
He agreed with her, and he let her lecture him until she ran out of energy. When she plopped down across from him he smiled at her.  
“Thank you,” he said.  
She nodded mutely.  
“I'm sorry I scared you. It wasn't part of my terrible plan.”  
“You're it, Newt. You are the last person I have. You're not allowed to die.”  
“I don't intend to. A-and you still have Jacob. But I u-understand and I am sorry.” he reached across the table to touch her hand lightly.  
She smiled just a little and they sat there quietly for several long minutes.

“I should go check on a few of the creatures. You should get some sleep, it's been a long day.” He stood.  
He looked at her for a moment as she bit her lip.  
“Can I join you?” She asked.  
He nodded and together they walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Tinas patronus isnt a thunderbird. I did some thinking and decided on an American Kestrel, because coloring, temperament, and peoples tendency to see them all the time and not think anything about them even tho theyre cool as h*ck


	7. Did I fall asleep?

She was asleep on his shoulder. 

They'd been on the couch after dinner, their merry band of misfits sharing in a light hearted conversation. It was starting to get late and Mr. Kama had told a joke Newt didn't really understand. Tina laughed loudly and then sighed and leaned into his shoulder. He'd frozen in place, exactly the opposite of uncomfortable, trying his best not to move and lose the honor of her touch. Across the sitting room jacob had smiled at Newt with genuine mirth, before resigning just a bit with a distant look in his eye. The conversation ebbed and Tina had yawned and shifted to get more comfortable. When the grandfather clock struck eleven Theseus and Yosif bid farewell and retired to the Scamander estate once more. Jacob stood with them to return upstairs for bed. Nagini had stayed and talked with Newt about his adventures in the Far East. It surprised him how little she knew of the world, and of her own history. She'd told him that this is the longest she remembers ever staying in one place, and he promised she could stay as long as she wished. She'd thanked him with tears in her eyes and excused herself from the room. 

He listened to Tina's even breathing. When she had fallen asleep he was unsure, but he didn't mind. He couldn't see her too well in this position. Her knees where they tucked sideways on the cushion with her hands in her lap, everything else was hidden by her head. He pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. She was more beautiful than he remembered, than her picture. She was more everything. Everyday he found a new dimension of her, and he fell deeper. He cared so much for her, wanted so much to make her smile and take her pain away. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to be so honored as to be her pillow again. He laughed at that thought, how willing he would be, how willing he was, to lay still so she could sleep. It wasn't so odd of a thought really. Sleep was vulnerability, animals don't sleep in unsafe places, and he was quite sure Tina's didn't either. She felt safe next to him and he cared impossibly more about her for it.

She shifted ever so slightly closer to him and tucked her feet between the couch cushions. With his best efforts not to move too much he waved his wand to summon a blanket from the back of an armchair. With one hand he spread it over her awkwardly. He felt her relax a bit and he kissed the top of her head. Newt rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. He had just started to drift off when she jerked awake rather violently.   
He bit his tongue when the top of Tina's head collided with his jaw.  
“Bloody mother of Merlin,” he swore as his hand flew to his mouth.  
Tina sat all the way up and rubbed the top of her head. She looked around still in a confused sleep drunk haze.  
“Newt?”   
“S-sorry. Is your head alright?” He answered.  
“Just a bump… did I fall asleep? Im sorry, you shoulda woke me.”  
“I couldn't. You looked so peaceful.” He blushed, his eyes were focused on a point on the wall just passed her shoulder.  
She blushed just as severely and looked at her lap.   
“Thanks for the blanket…”   
“And the pillow,” Newt joked touching his shoulder absently.  
She laughed lightly and Newt had never heard a sound that made him feel like that. Tina caught his eye and whatever the thing was between became suddenly and startlingly solid. The expression is that the tension could have been cut with a knife, but this didn't need a knife it was a pressure so intense it made its own cracks. The foot of air between them felt all at once far to big and infinitesimally small. Was it getting smaller or was Newts brain disassociating? 

No she was closer. Her nose touched his ever so lightly. Tina's eyes were closed, his were halfway there. When their lips met it was only for a fraction of a second before she pulled away and stood up looking a bit frazzled.   
“Goodnight, Newt.”   
She all but ran up the stairs, leaving him confused but so extremely happy in the sitting room.   
___________

“Mr. Scamander?” Tina whispered.   
He was standing in front of her. His back was turned as he looked out over the Kelpie’s lake.  
She saw him stiffen slightly at the use of his last name. A pain ripped through her chest, that name meant something wrong to him when she said it. She knew it did... but something was wrong. She was about to do something wrong, something that was completely stupid, that she hated. It was the right thing, she had thought it over at length and concluded it was the best of all possible options.   
“Can we talk for a minute?” She said a bit louder.   
He turned, smiling, and nodded.   
“It's about last night.”   
His face fell and she could actually see the fear and doubt grow in his eyes. Not that he was actually looking at her anymore. His eyes were focused behind her.   
“T-Tina. I shouldnt- Im sorry. I didnt me- i didnt exactly intend to-to kiss you… it just…” he stammered.   
She smiled sadly at him.  
“You don't need to apologize, Newt. I didn't object.”   
“Do you now?” His voice was small.  
“No…”   
She took a deep breath and continued.  
“I just think we should hold off on… on that, this. I need you as my friend, right now. Can we be friends? For now, can you just be my friend?” She had tears in her eyes.  
He stepped in and wrapped his arms around her tightly.   
“Of course, love. I will always be your f-friend. Your friend and as m-much or as little else as you need me to be.”


	8. His scarf

It's more the wind than it is her that pushes the door open. She slips inside quickly and wrestles it closed, before leaning back against it with a huff. She catches her breath before removing her gloves and hat.   
“Tina?” Comes a disembodied voice from the sitting room.   
“Hello, darling!” She answers with a smile, even though he can't see it.   
She's working on the buttons of her coat when his auburn hair pops around the corner and into the entry hall. His smile still makes her stomach feel funny, newlywed butterflies maybe. The rest of him rounds the corner and he brings her into a quick kiss.   
“How was your day?” He asks as he takes a step back and bends to untie her shoes for her.  
She laugh inwardly at the odd ways he shows his love and fights the urge to kick him away from the task she could easily do herself.   
“It was just fine. Your brother is coming for dinner tomorrow. How was yours?” She said as she took off her coat.  
By some mysterious grace she managed not fall as he pulled off one shoes and then the other. He stood and started to answer before cutting himself short one syllable in.  
“W-what are you wearing?”  
Tina glanced down at her clothes and then back at him. She gave him her signature look, the one that said 'are you kidding me right now, Mr. Scamander?’   
“Im wearing clothes, Newt.” Her voice dripped sarcasm.   
“Yes. But is… is that my scarf?”  
She took the yellow and grey fabric from around her neck and placed it on a hook by the door.   
“Oh, yes. I only realized this morning that I don't have one here, must've left it in New York. I figured I'd just wear yours for today. I hope you don't mind,” she said.   
It wasn't exactly an apology but she wasn't really sorry anyway. She needed a scarf so she used one, and if it smelled like her husband then it was even better.   
“I don't let people wear that scarf…” he said quietly.   
“Well there's no stopping it now, what's done is done.”   
“You can wear my scarf. Those colors look good on you,” said almost more to himself than to her.   
She laughed at him. And leaned in to press her lips softly against his.   
“Thats good… ‘cause I had no intention of buying a new scarf, that one is very nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today, inspired by some fanart i happened across of tina in newts hufflepuff scarf


	9. A night at the ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newtinas first date

“Tina?”   
He stood with his shoulder against the door jam. She sat at the kitchen table with a mug of steaming coffee and a stack of papers. What exactly she was working on he didn't know, based on the intense look in her eye it must've been important. She looked up at him and smiled tiredly.   
“I heard from a colleague about a ballet premiering in London tomorrow. Would you like to go… with me? Its called L'éventail de Jeanne?” He tried his best to hold her eye contact while his face turned red.   
The small smile her already wore cracked into a large grin.   
“L'éventail de Jeanne! Newt! Yes, it had wonderful reviews in Paris. I'd love ta go, especially with you,” she said enthusiastically.  
“Then it's a date.”   
“It's a date…” she echoed.   
Newt slid quietly out of the kitchen, looking way smoother than he felt.  
________

Newt sat in a worn armchair, his knee bouncing absently. A normally quiet redheaded witch panced in front of him.   
“You can't give her snapdragons! I know they're lovely, but they bite. Plus the fire!”   
“Yes. But they remind me of her eyes,” he insisted for the third time.   
“I'm quite sure the wolfsbane will make a good impression on its own. Or something simple, like roses.”   
He sighed.   
“I'm sure you're correct, Bunty. But I'll be giving Tina the snapdragons, with a few cuttings of wolfsbane to match my lapel. We'll put them in water before we leave- she won't be carrying them.”   
The ginger huffed. With a thick leather glove on her left hand she reached into the vase and presented Newt the bouquet. He took it calmly, his temperament differing greatly from the wiggling flowers.   
“Thank you for your help, Bunty. With the creatures tonight.”  
She nodded and smiled at him.  
“I hope you enjoy your date,” she said before turning and disappearing down the stairs. 

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room rang seven o'clock. Jacob coughed from the stairs. Flowers in hand, Newt stood at the bottom and watched the no-maj descend.   
“She'll be down in a minute. Whatcha got there?”   
“Um… snapdragons. Careful though they like to bite,” Newt replied.   
Jacob shook his head and looked exasperated.  
“You're lucky that Tina don't mind how odd of a fella you are, Newt,” Jacob joked.  
From above their heads Tina chuckled along as she walked down the stairs quietly. Both men looked up at her and smiled, Jacobs smile was friendly but Newts was wide and bright and full of wonder. He took in the sight of her with a blush and a pounding heart. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reminded him slightly of the one she had worn to Knarlacks speakeasy, her hair was done in waves. She looked amazing. Newts stomach flipped at the realization that she had gotten dressed up for a night out with him.   
“Hi…” he whispered when she reached the bottom. She looked at him expectantly.  
“Oh. Oh, yes, these are for you. Snapdragons and monkshood, best not to smell them. Might catch your hair on fire.” He said, handing her the bouquet of wiggly blue and purple flowers.  
She laughed and thanked him before walking quickly into the kitchen to return them to the vase of water.  
“We best be going. The theatre is in a muggle section of London so we'll need to walk a bit after apperating.” He offered her his arm as jacob opened the door.   
“You's have fun. And don't ya get her home too late, Newt. I'll be waiting up.”   
____________

The couple laughed merrily as they exited the theatre. They walked arm and arm down the steps and onto the street. Neither caring much that they were touching sides because of something other than the weather. Their conversation died out and left them in a comfortable silence. Newt watched her from the corner of his eye, her content expression made pride swell in his chest. He wasn't nervous about this evening, but knowing she had enjoyed it as much as he had was nice.   
“Thank you for tonight,” she said quietly.  
“I- you're very welcome, Tina. I had a wonderful time. Perhaps we can, if you'd like to that is, do this again?”   
“I'd like. I'd like that very much.” She smiled at him. “Can we walk a little longer?”   
“As long as you'd like.” 

They continued their stroll through the streets of London for what felt like a lifetime. A wonderful lifetime, full of small conversations and comfortable silences. He told Tina about his childhood and she did the same. They came to a stop under a lamp post on the edge of a small park. Tina pulled Newts watch from his vest pocket and opened it.  
“Jacod'll be waitin on us…”   
“Do you think he can wait -just a little while longer? Theres… theres one more thing I would like to do before we go home.” He moved closer to her.   
She smiled at him as his eyes searched her face. Her lips felt like a magnet.  
“And what exactly would that be, Mr. Scamander?” She smirked.  
“I would like to kiss you, Miss Goldstein… if i may.”  
He stared into her eyes for a moment, waiting on her answer. However she didn't respond with words. Instead she pressed her lips against Newts. The man closed his eyes as he kissed her back, his fingers itched with electricity where they cupped her cheeks. He felt her hand slide into his hair and shivered. Tina smiled against his lips and he pulled back.   
“I lo- thats settled then,” he said and she giggled.   
“Shall we retire? Our friend is waiting after all…” he offered her his arm once more.  
She nodded and they disapperated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends i need new ideas. If you have any headcanons/prompts you can leave them in the comments or send them to me on tumblr (@therealginnyweasley)... Please?


	10. Our Daughter

Newt Scamander paced back and forth in the front hall. His hands had destroyed any semblance of neatness his hair had possessed two hours ago. His eyes were red and puffy and his shirt was mostly untucked. Up stairs his wife screamed again. The sound twisted his stomach and threatened to rip his heart into pieces. They wouldn't let him in, he'd already tried twice but the eldest of the two midwives had quite rudely told him that he'd be no help. If she wasn't the scariest woman he'd ever met he might have fought her on that. It was quite unfair, that was his bedroom, his wife, his child…   
They let my mother in, he thought bitterly. Helena Scamander had arrived half an hour ago, made her youngest son a cup of “well sugared” tea, and slipped into the bedroom to comfort her daughter in-law. The tea sat cold in its cup on the third stair, and it did little for his anxiety that his mother was there for Tina. This was a fight and the first one since they met that Newt wasn't fighting at Tina's side. She screamed again, it was hoarser this time like her voice had given up halfway through. He sat down on the step only to jerk back up after one second of idleness. This was killing him, how could their love be capable of causing her such pain? Guilt, anxiety, and excitement danced to the beat of his pounding heart. He paced so fast that he most definitely looked more like a white and grey blur than a man. 

The next scream was the longest and he couldn't bare it any longer. Maybe he'd ran up the stairs, maybe he'd apperated, either way next thing he knew he was staring at his bedroom door when Tina's scream died out. He was exactly half a milliseconds from kicking in the door when the first stuttering cry of his child sounded. All his fear collapsed inward on itself, imploding in an impossibly large burst of joy and awe. The baby continued to wail as the midwives muttered a few last instructions.  
He heard his mother whispering reassurances to his wife “You've done so well, dear.” And “clever girl.”  
Even though he couldn't see it he felt Tina's smile. Without any further thought he had slowly opened the door. His eyes met Tina's, with one look he told her for the billionth time that he loved her, that he was proud of her, that she was spectacular.   
“Newt,” she breathed.   
She was covered completely, her lower half by white sheets stained red, her face and chest in a thick layer of sweat. His mother sat on the bed next to Tina and was wiping the younger woman's brow with a cool cloth.   
“I…”  
His words died when the midwife turned to him, her arms full of a bundle of blanket. His eyes scanned between the witch and the baby.   
“Would you like to meet your daughter, Mr. Scamander?” She asked before gently setting the child into his arms.   
Slowly, without looking up from his daughters dark eyes, he made his way to Tina. Newt had held countless baby creatures in his life but this small beautiful creature, this little girl, was his blood, a living breathing vessel of his love. From the instant he heard her first cry he knew he would burn the world to protect her. Tina was his everything, but their daughter was everything. He never wanted to let her go, he thought, even as he placed the baby into her mother's arms.  
“This, my darling, is your mummy. She is the most amazing person in the whole world, we're going to love you forever,” he whispered.   
He sat gently on the side of the bed and pushed a strand of hair behind Tina's ear. He pressed a light kiss to her temple.  
“She has your eyes.”   
Tina looked over at him. Her tired expression was one that matched exactly how he felt, she was holding back a tear.   
“Our daughter…” she whispered before kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth.   
“Our daughter.” He agreed.


	11. Not left unsaid

Tina sat in the tent entrance. The air was salty and damp and all but glowed in the fading light It was colder tonight than the last few nights. Not that she had had time to consider the temperature in the recent chaos. She would piece the details of what had happened together later. The beasts, the battle, her sister… right now she was in South America and the sun setting over the cliff was beautiful. She let everything leave her mind, though perhaps it was more of a shocked numb than it was reflective meditation. 

“Can I sit with you?” Newt asked from just behind her.   
She closed her eyes and nodded shallowly. He sat closely beside her and spread a blanket over both their laps. She thought back to a week ago when she'd kissed him after the ballet and how he'd made her forget for a night how messed up the world was. Last night he had kissed her as the forest caught on fire around them and death seemed closer than ever. If that kiss had been the last they'd ever shared it would've been enough but she was glad it didn't have to be. She reached for his hand to lace their fingers together.   
“I didn't say it last night,” Tina whispered.   
He turned his head to meet her eyes.  
“I know. I think, for me at least, there wasn't time. Tina, that kiss told me we- that we feel the same…” he blushed slightly.   
“I mighta known for a while but there is a war happening and it seemed like something that needed to wait. Then the danger starts and I don't wanna leave it unsaid any more.”   
He broke eye contact to stare absently at her shoulder. Tina smiled at the familiar habit. There was a solid moment of silence between them. She shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. The last rays of the sunset cast long shadows in the grass around them and she closed her eyes to lock in the sight.  
“I love you, Mr. Scamander…” she breathed.   
She felt Newt's lips press into her hair.   
“I love you too, Tina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today, how you liked it!


	12. A dance in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina growing old together? Yes please

Tina waved her family off as, one by one or two by two, each stepped into the fire place and disappeared in green flame. The red-brown hair of her daughter vanished in a puff of smoke, followed by her son (who still as a grown man yelled his destination much too loudly). Her grandson covered a wailing 2 year old boy with the extra fabric of his traveling cloak and threw down the floo powder. Before stepping into the fireplace after him, his wife kissed the older witch on the cheek and promised to see her at christmas. Tina smiled and nodded as the blonde vanished, leaving her alone in the sitting room. 

She chuckled heartily as her husband's off key singing drifted in from the kitchen. Seeing the children always did put him in the most wonderful moods. She watched from the doorway as he swayed to the music of the radio, waving his wand enthusiastically at the dishes and leftovers. The song ended and a final flick sent the dried plates back to the cupboard. His hair had long since turned light grey but in the light of the window she swore it still had a reddish glow. He turned and smiled brightly at her as the next song started.   
“Do you know the first time I heard this song?” he asked dancing over to her in the goofy way old men do.  
Tina listened a bit closer but shook her head. It was an old old song. She wasn't exactly sure when it has been popular, though her subconscious was quite aware it had been when she was living in New York. Not that that detail narrowed the time span down very much considering she had lived in the city for more than a quarter of her life.   
Newt hummed and pulled her into his dance.   
“It was in that speak easy on our first adventure. There was a goblin singing it while we waited to meet Gnarlose.”   
“Gnarlack.”   
He chuckled in response before pulling her out by the hand to twirl. It was slow and less than graceful but they both giggled at the attempt. She pressed her body back in tight against his and they moved with small steps at the music ended.

He released her and kissed the rings on her left hand.   
“Thank you for the dance, my love.” 

After seventy-six years it still shocked her how much, in the smallest of moments, she loved him. She had been falling in love with Newt scamander for most of her life and every time he smiled at her she fell a little more. The memories, and the family, she had made with him were everything. She filed this dance back in the depths of her mind so replay over and over again for eternity, and prayed for another one hundred and nine birthdays as good as this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How old before wizards get too frail to dance with the person they love most? Google couldnt answer so i decided it was 123 and let them dance


	13. M.I.A

Newt threw the crumpled paper into the fireplace and wandlessly set it ablaze. He watched the flames dance as tears continued to flow unstoppably from his eyes. Fire and water… bile rose in his throat. Was this as close to her eyes as he would get again?  
He hadn't needed the Prophet to inform him she was missing, he had known for four days. Theseus had returned from the raid and landed right in Newts office. Captured, he'd said. Benedict's fault, a trader. Newt didn't hear much more over the sudden ringing in his ears. His chest had gone tight and, for what felt like a year, time had stopped. The headline of this morning's paper read Three Aurors Captured by Grindelwald, Search Teams Recalled. He knew the article wouldn't have any new information but he read it anyway. Which had been his biggest mistake 'search and rescue teams have been recalled. It is unlikely the Aurors will be found alive according to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’. So he had burnt the whole paper in blind rage and grief.   
He cursed at the last tiny flame.  
“You've no right to threaten my hope like this.”   
“Just don't listen to them… press articles are always wrong about us.”   
Newt spun on his heels and his jaw dropped. She looked awful. A black eye and more cuts than he dared to count, her coat sleeve was badly torn to match the gash in her arm. Her wand was still clutched white knuckled in her right hand.   
Slowly he raised his own, pointing it at the middle of her chest  
“What is the name of the freckle in my belly button?” he asked coolly.   
“Benson Fitzgerald, I call him Benny.” She smiled and his heart melted. He lowered his wand.  
“Tina.”   
She took two quick steps before she was in his arms. He crushed her to him and sobbed.  
“I thought I'd lost you…” he whispered pulling away just enough to look into her eyes. Even bruised they were beautiful. He felt her left hand cup his cheek, the cool metal of her wedding band grounded him. Tina lightly pressed her lips to his.  
“You almost did. But Queenie… we can talk about it later, for now will you just hold me?  
\-------   
Tina layed in bed late that night with her back pressed again Newts chest. The even rhythm of his breathing and the solid weight of his arm around her made her feel safe. She hadn't been safe this time yesterday. She tried her best to resist the thoughts. She had already explained to Newt how Queenie had helped her escape and tomorrow she would have to share every possible detail with Theseus and others, right now she wanted just to feel safe in Newts arms. She twisted ungracefully to face him, causing him to stir.   
“Go to sleep, love.” He said as he tightened his hold on her, pulling her snug against his chest and tangling their legs together. Tina brought her hand to his face and ran her thumb over his cheek bone. Newt hummed in response but kept his eyes closed.   
“I missed you,” she whispered, “I'm sorry I scared you.”   
“I love you, Tina. I would- I was going to find you.” Then he kissed her sleepily.   
After a long moment of quiet Tina whispered again.  
“Newt?”   
She waited for an answer but all she got was the sound of his breathing. She shifted and relaxed into the pillow, closing her eyes.  
“I wanna have a baby…” she breathed before following her husband into slumber thinking he hadn't heard her.


	14. Did you mean it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter 13. Newts reaction to tina wanting to have a baby.

The bath water was warm and it was something she sorely needed after the week she'd had. She sunk just a bit deeper, listening to the tiny bubbles fizzle in her ears as they popped. She played back for the thousandth time the events for the previous days. Here, in the quiet, her plan started to form in more solid detail. With the good potential of her sisters help getting Credence back seemed to finally be possible. Tina smiled despite how hard she knew the coming months would be. Something might finally go right in this fight. A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts.  
"Tina? Can I come in?"  
She consented and smiled at him as he walked in and averted his gaze to the floor.   
"How was work today?" She asked.  
"Y-yes it was fine. My publisher is asking for the new updates by next month. it'll be ready- I think."   
He stood there awkwardly not looking at her for a moment.   
"Darling either tell me what you came in here to say, leave, or at least sit down."   
Newt chose the third option. So she sat back again and went back to enjoying to slightly less warm water. Her husband sat with his back against the cabinet staring at his hands.   
"Newt."   
"I just- you- I missed you…" he muttered.   
She gave him her favorite skeptical look. He still avoided looking at her but she knew he could feel her expression. There was more silence. She slid fully under the water for a moment, reemerging to start massaging shampoo into her scalp. Finally she felt his eyes on her and blushed. 

"I wanted to know… if you meant it," Newt whispered.   
Tina stopped with soap still in her hair and met his gaze. When it was clear from her face she didn't understand his meaning he continued.  
"The night before last. I was asleep, or rather you thought I was… you said that-that you want to- wanted us to…" He dropped his eyes to the ornate feet of the bathtub.  
Tina quickly ducked under the water again to rinse. The water was starting to get cool and her fingers were wrinkly.   
"Will you hand me a towel please?"   
Newt stood, retrieved one from the cabinet behind him and held it open for her. His eyes were on the floor again. Tina smiled to herself he was her husband and had seen her naked on many occasions yet he still averted his gaze for sake of her decency. She let him help her wrap the towel around her and then sat on the edge of the tub and looked up at him.   
"Tina, I need to know. If you were just tired or-or- you had been through so much only a few hours before. I need to know what you were thinking. I understand if you hadnt meant to say it, but if you meant it…" he trailed off. 

"I'm not sure I'd been thinking at all," she whispered, "but I think I meant it, Newt."   
He looked at her in wonder, a look she had seen four times prior to now. First was in Paris when she'd finished his compliment, then again the day he asked her to marry him and so often on their wedding day that she counted it twice.   
"It's not the right time, I know that. But there isn't any other time… and I want you have a family with you, Newt."   
She smiled at him as a tear rolled quietly down her cheek. He took a stride forward and offered her a hand up before pulling her into a loving hug. She returned it with one arm while the other held up her towel. He turned his head to rest his nose against hers and grinned.   
"Mrs. Scamander, you make me so incredibly happy," he said before kissing her deeply.   
She returned his kiss eagerly, completely abandoning her attempt to hold the towel in favor of running her hands through his wonderful hair. She pulled back half an inch and whispered her love for him before tailing her lips across his jaw…

Their daughter was born nine months and two weeks later. She grew up during war but was never afraid because she knew her parents would never let anything bad happen to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted a little smut at the end there... Trust me you dont want to read smut written by an ace person, im savong all of us the embarrassment lol


	15. Quiet mornings

Mornings were abnormally peaceful times. When the room was still mostly dark and always warm, she could wake up and smile despite any chaos in the outside world. She could curl up under the covers or in Newts arms and everything was fine. This morning however was the normal warm of the bedroom was replaced with a overwhelming hot. She had kicked the covers off hours ago and now was laying spread-eagle in her night dress silently cursing at the ceiling. She felt her husband shift and awaken with his quiet customary groan. Turning her head to look at him, Tina mumbled her good morning and smiled back at his sleepy grin. He pushed the blanket and sheets off his body and ungracefully wiggled closer to her.   
"Stay over there it's too hot," she whined.   
Newt laughed once evilly and rolled on top of her, effectively squishing her down into the mattress and pillows. In mostly playful anger she thumped his back with open hands. He laughed at her before propping himself on his elbows above her.  
"Morning," he said, "I don't think it's too hot for cuddle…"   
Tina made a failed attempt to get out from under him and then resigned with a sigh.  
"I'm roasting!" She complained.  
Her husband lowered his lips lightly to her forehead.  
"You haven't a fever. Are you feeling poorly?"  
She shook her head.  
"Just hot."  
He looked into her eyes and she saw a flash of mischief flash across his face. For a second she didn't think much of it as it hit her for the millionth time how handsome he really was. Then he spoke.  
"Let me get you a cool cloth and some water. But it's going to cost you a good morning kiss…" he said leaning down to kiss her.  
She closed her eyes in anticipation but his lips did not meet hers. Instead his tongue made a long wet path from the corner of her mouth up to her eye and he hastily rolled off of the bed and ran down the hall to avoid retaliation.  
"Newton!" She yelled, "did you just lick me? Mercy Lewis, get back here you chicken!"   
She wiped her face on the pillow before chasing after him.


	16. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i dont know. This got angsty but the end is cute. Skip to the third section to ignore the unnecessary sad

There's something indescribably magic about a shared glance of understanding. Not the magic that he bends to his will with a wand, the magic that is titled magic for the simple fact that it can't be anything else. Making eye contact across a room with someone who had seemingly read his mind is, for Newt Scamander, intoxicating. People didn't normally read his mind, or if like Queenie they do they comprehend only single words or flashes of memory and not the bigger picture. People didn't normally understand him, so when he caught Tina's eye the first time and knew that she did he had done something unthinkable and trusted her. In the years that followed their shared looks had conveyed so many things. 

 

So when she looked across the table at him now, knowing that she had to do this, he had done the unthinkable. He had nodded. She bit the inside of her cheek and a single tear spilled down her cheek. It was by far the most complicated mental conversations that had ever happened in the history of mankind. Fear, love, risk, duty, sacrifice… 

_ ('I have ta do this.'  _

_ 'But…' _

_ 'I know. What other choice is there?'  _

_ A silence filled the silence. There was a tense beat. _

_ 'You have to go.' _

_ 'I dont want to.' _

_ 'I know…' _

_ 'I'm scared.'  _

_ 'Me too. But I love you') _

"I'll do it." Her voice was so steady, how could she manage that when Newt felt as if he were going to faint? 

Theseus slid a folder across the table top. 

"The assignment details are here, read them carefully. As I said before, the loyalty of your team is unknown so don't trust them. Credence's safety is on your shoulders, I know you won't fail him. Now take Newt home, he looks pale." 

The trio stood and the eldest Scamander open his arms to hug his sister in-law. She stepped into his embrace. 

"Get some rest. I'll see you the day after tomorrow, at the briefing." He turned to Newt, who groaned and awaited the assault of his brother's arms.

\---

When Newt walked into the bedroom late that night his wife was looking out the window, her lower lip caught between her teeth. She stood in her bathrobe and pajamas, the pale light from outside illuminated her face… she was beautiful. Her palms were spread on her still flat abdomen. His heart jumped into his throat as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Her left hand found Newts and brought it lower to rest just below her stomach. He kissed her shoulder. 

"Don-if you keep that up you won't have a lip by the morning…" he whispered. 

She was quiet for a while more. Newt held her tightly to him, his thumb smoothing slow circles on her skin. 

 

"Im sorry, Newt," she whispered, shutting her eyes and resting her head against the side of his.

"There- no one else could do this. Perhaps, perhaps it will be alright, awful timing, but maybe." 

"Maybe…" she didn't sound hopeful. 

"We- just come back to me. Finish it, help Credence, but make it home. We can- can try again… we can still…" he stopped, struggling to hold back tears. 

Tina turned in his arms and brought her hands to cup his face. The fire in her eyes was brighter than ever, strong enough to make the dark water nearly boil away. Her determination to fight, help that scared boy, was unstoppable. It had cost her her job, her sister, her home but this time… this time it all but promised to cost her _them_ the most precious thing the future had to offer. 

"I will. As soon as credence is safe, I'll come home.  _ We _ will come home."

 

They held each other until she left, moving around the house always connected and silently mourning the excitement of the last nine weeks. As Tina shrugged her coat on newt knelt at her feet. He pressed his face into her stomach in the same manner he often snuggled into the fur of his creatures. 

His voice was barely audible when he spoke.

"We love you. Please… take care of your mummy." 

When he stood Tina's eyes were shining with tears. 

"Newt I-"

"Do-... Do whatever you have to. Save him. I would never- a-as long as you come home, as long as you're safe… we'll be alright." Newts tone was firm. He brushed his lips against her forehead.

"I love you." 

"I know…" she whispered, "I love you too." 

With a quick kiss goodbye Newt stood on his doorstep as his wife disapperated with a crack. 

 

\---

Four months, three weeks and five days later Newt sat on the sitting room couch with his wife's head on his lap. He stroked her hair, his eyes closed as he savoured the peaceful moment. 

"Newt!" 

His eyes flew open with panic.

"Is som-"

"She's kicking!" Tina exclaimed, seizing his hand and laying it on her bump.

"I don't f-" She cut him off with a shush, moving his hand a bit to the left.

"Just wait."

Anticipating silence filled the air around them. He swore his heart had stopped. Ever since her last mission, even when she had returned home uninjured and just starting to show, he had unwillingly held anxiety that their baby had somehow not survived. No healer or midwife's assurances, or continued growth of Tina's belly had been able to appease his fear. But now, he looked into his wife's eyes with awe. She smiled widely and shifted his hand down, causing him to break eye contact. An abrupt pressure thumped against his palm. He froze in excitement, his mouth agape and he stared at their conjoined hands. Tina laughed at the soundless movement of his jaw, as he tried and failed to form words. They sat quietly for a long time hoping for more movement but getting none. Newt continued to look down into her eyes, knowing she understood the joy he was feeling. 

 

"So you're quite sure its a girl then?" He said after a moment. 

"I have a feeling." 

"You're not sure though. I bet it's a boy." He joked.

"Are ya willin' to put stakes on that, Mr. Scamander?" She punctuated the sentence with her signature Look.

He chuckled, "If Im- if I win I get to name him." 

"Absolutely not! Have you ever met any of your creatures? They all have the most unfitting names. You named a thunderbird, A THUNDERBIRD, Frank." 

"That's fair. What will your prize be then? Since you're an expert,  _ Mrs. Scamander. _ "

She thought for a second.

"I get to choose which school she attends." She smiled triumphantly. 

"I can take that bet. But if you're wrong, I choose." 

 


	17. Keeping you safe

Tina tucked the pale yellow sheets tight around Aggie before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Her daughter's hands caught her around the neck in a tight hug. 

"We gonna miss you Mama. Papa can't do my hair good like you." 

Tina smiled and pried the small fingers off of her skin. The child flopped back onto her pillow and it struck Tina just how wonderful her daughter was.

"I'm gonna miss you too, honey." She whispered with a smile. 

"But you is gonna come back soon."

"I'll be back by monday. That's before you'll even know I'm gone." 

"Papa says'd you have'ta get the bad guys. That… that you gotta make sure uncle Theseus doesn't do something-" she dropped her voice to a whisper for the last word, "-stupid."

Tina laughed. 

"I think it's otay then, cause you have'ta get the bad guys. So we'll be otay til monday." 

"Of course you'll be okay, you have Papa and Tad and all of papa's creatures." 

"But they don't keep us safe, mama." 

"What do you mean?" Tina asked tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"Well," Aggie started before stopping to ponder a second, "Papa says'd that you keeps us safe 'cause you're an Or-or and can fight really good and that you love us so much that no one could ever hurt us. You know the bad man from the paper? Papa says'd that you caught him and took his wand and that he's scared of you cause you can beat anybody." 

A smile of pride spread across Tina's face despite the obvious fear hidden under her daughters words. Newt hadn't told her about whatever conversation had lead to this one.

 

"Oh I see…" she whispered,"he's right. I would never let anything hurt you or Tad and I have fought the bad man before. But I bet Papa didn't tell you about the time he saved me, when I didn't have my wand and was very scared."

"He did?" 

Tina nodded. Thinking back to the MCUSA Death Cell and trying to think of a child-friendly way to explain it.

"He and Pickett and a swooping evil. I've never been that scared, but your Papa he caught me and held my hand and we were safe in the end. He's saved me other times too and helped me fight the bad man. But you know the best thing he's done?" 

Aggie shook her head.

"He built us this house and filled it with all kinds of magic and protection, everything extra special just for you and your brother. He built this house so that no bad people could ever find or hurt you. So you don't need to worry, honey…" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Otay Mama." 

"I keep you safe, and Papa. And uncle Theseus, uncle Jacob, and miss Bunty." 

"And Dougal!" 

Tina laughed, "and Dougal." 

Seeming content with the amount of people to watch her back the girl snuggled down into the blankets. Her mother brushed the stray hair off her forehead. 

"I love you, sweetling."

"Love you," Aggie replied through a yawn 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who looks up to tina more, her kids or her husband?   
> Trick question because its totally Newt but he hypes tina up so much to Agatha and Thaddeus that the line is super grey


	18. Reaching out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus blurb! Short and sweet just the way i like 'em lol

She reached for his hand and time stopped. Well not really but it might've. This was the gesture that was quintessentially them, more than any look, more than any body language or pushing back of hairs. It's the 'I'm going to run now and I'm taking you with me' gesture. Its subconscious and almost primal, lizard brain, soulmate stuff. Cops don't hold their partners hands while they run from gun fire, no soldier ever went over the top of a trench with their fingers laced between that of their comrades. No, this was more. This is 'I'm not going to lose you' and 'please don't lose me'. It's completely necessary and therefore worth any amount it slows them down. Escaping death chambers and running through records halls isn't with anything if you come out alone on the other side. So he reached for her hand…  
And time didn't stop because it never does, but Newt had trusted that hand because of all the other times it had gone well for him. It was a mistake. As soon as his palm met hers he was wrenched downward, falling comically into the snow beside her. She laughed and he yelped and they laid in the snow in central park but didn't feel the cold.


	19. Dont Let Go Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I rewrote this from an old oneshot not posted in this series and i think it came out much better. Set just after they return to London post-CoG. Hope you like it!

Tina currently sat on the stairs leading into Newts basement, trying to control her sobs. She'd held almost every tear until she could be alone. Above all things in life she prided herself on her strength, and openly crying in front of people did not fit into the rules shed set for that. So here she was, hiding as best she could, crying and clutching her own arms so tight her fingernails cut the skin above her elbows. Between waves of sobs she made out the faint sound of footsteps descending toward her. As they grew closer she hastily wiped her face on her sleeve, but there was no stopping the tears still coming silently. Behind her she could feel him opening and closing his mouth. It would be wrong to say he was bad with words but he wasnt particularly adept at conversing, and in the ten seconds or so of silence it showed. In all reality she hadn't had many face to face conversations with him, but it was always clear that he changed his mind too fast to string together more than three sentences without faltering. 

"I… I'm sorry." Newt landed on with a whisper.

She didn't respond to his words, choosing instead to scoot over a bit either to let him pass or invite him to sit. Though she was entirely sure which she'd prefer. After a pause his form materialised in her periphery, set on the step next to her. She wiped her eyes again and looked away from him. They sat in silence for a long while as her tears continued despite she best attempts to damn them. Her hands furiously trying to hide her weakness from him. Suddenly Newts hand was in front of her, a faded brown handkerchief tucked between his first and second fingers.Tina hesitated before taking it, their fingers just brushing, before she dabbed at her eyes with some amount of success.  
"Tina." his voice was small but more solid and sure than she'd ever heard it. She looked at him, like her his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks stained with tear tracks. His hands were in his lap, he was picking at his fingers and a few of them were raw and bleeding.

"I'm so sorry," he said again.

She shook her head and reached out to touch his arm. She half expected him to flinch away but he just looked down at where her long fingers made contact with his sleeve. The touch was meant to relieve his worry for her, to make she he knew that she didn't resent him for anything. Then his fingers cover hers and the intent of the gesture change somehow, helping her as much as she had meant to help him. His hand gave hers a small squeeze and she found herself relieved when he didn't let go.

"Tina. I-I... y-you..." he sighed. 

"I know." Even to her Tina's voice sounded broke. But she did know what he wanted to say, that he wished it was different and that he felt just as lost as she did. She caught his eye again and the look in them made her stomach drop. In that moment she realised how relieved she was that she was here with him. She was glad that out of all the people lost to them, at least Newt was beside her. It was incredibly selfish and unfair and even this consolation didnt make things better, but she was glad.

He moved his hand and shifted to face her better. His fingers barely grazing her skin as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. His thumb wiped a new tear from her cheek. She gave him a very small watery smile, remembering that touch. She could still feel Newts fingers brushing back her hair that day on the docks. She had, for a long time, hated to admit the effect the memory of his touch had on her. That it made her smile, that it had made her feel safe and important. In the months she wrote to him she could almost feel his touch every time his handwriting crossed her vision.  
Later, after the Spellbound article, she had decided that his one comforting touch was a fluke because Queenie's hugs had felt like nothing. Even the touch of Achilles lips, the one time she let him kiss her, hadn't made her feel as important as Newt had. Tina had never been one to crave comfort in touch, whether because of the loss of her mother's kind hands or because she had gotten so used to being on the providing side of comforting hugs and touches didn't really matter. Something about Newt made his touch different. She leaned into the hand that was now cupping her face.

"We will get them back, Tina. I promise," he whispered.

His words triggered a new wave of tears and she fell forward to put her head on his shoulder. The smell and substance of him consumed her. Right now all she needed something solid, and if that something was Newt Scamander it was even better. 

For a minute or two he was tense against her. Then with an exhausted sigh his arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her closer.   
She almost laughed, understanding for perhaps the first time since she was a child why people enjoyed hugs. And she cried on, in his embrace, until there was nothing left in her but emptiness and the smell of his basement. After a long moment of peaceful silence he felt her look up at him. 

"Newt?"   
He started to pull away from her, only to be stopped by her fists tightening in his damp shirt. She felt his hum of response in his chest.

"Do you think they are safe? He wouldn't kill someone who joined him, right?"   
He stroked the back of her hair, while he contemplated his answer. Tina felt him take a deep breath before his finger urged her to tilt her chin upwards. Her heart hammered loudly at how intensely he held her gaze.

"I..." he sighed and started again. "Yes. Yes I think they are... safe, most likely. He- Grindelwald needs Credence, we don't know why but we do know it. He won't risk Credences life for a while at least."   
he paused. Credence wasn't in danger of being killed, he seemed sure. She agreed but safe and not dying aren't exactly the same. Before Tina could ask anything else he spoke again.   
"We have to- we'll just have to hope he's not… manipulated irreversibly by the time we get to him."  
She nodded and spoke in a firm tone.  
"Credence is desperate to know who he is, we won't have too long to act. I know Dumbledore told you something of a plan, and we can come back to that. But there might not be enough time. And if your ministry sends a team after Grindelwald, both of them will be killed. He might protect Credence but Que-"  
"Queenie is to great an asset for him to lose. as long as she's- if she stays loyal to him Grindelwald won't waste such a skilled legilimens."  
She nodded again.  
"Dumbledore doesn't know best. I trust him and believe his plan could work...but- bu- Tina, it- he isn't in this like we are. He's... I meant it before, we will get them back. You and me and Jacob, just like this started. They'll be safe again, I promise."  
The last word hung in the air around them, cloaked in apprehension and hope. That they would fight for queenie and credence wasn't in doubt, but what guarantee was there that either of them would be willing to be saved…

A second or two after he finished, Tina wrapped her arms around his neck properly. A real hug, to make herself feel safe and to acknowledge her gratitude for him being there. When his arms encircled her in return she let out a steady breath and squeezed harder.  
"I'm so glad you're here..." She heard Newt breathe, not certain if it was meant to be audible. But she responded anyway.  
"And I'm glad I'm not alone."   
"We'll figure this out, Tina. Together."  
"Together." she agreed. 

Newt pulled out of the hug and smile softly at her. She took his hand squeezed her thanks. They both looked at their feet, without breaking the touch. She anchored herself with it, he was the constant in an endless and dangerous changing world. He was here, he was real, and she never believed something as simple as holding her hand could ground her so well. 

After a long moment he moved to stand, releasing his grip on her hand. she didn't let go of his, instead she clutched it harder. Reluctant to lose the feeling. He seemed to understand and pulled her to her feet beside him.   
"I originally came down to check how everyone lasted while I was away..." he said calmly.   
She looked into his eyes and found the man she admired most in them, the man that cared so much about those in his charge.   
"I- um- you can come along if you'd like. I'd...   
I'd like your company." he said, glancing at his feet, his ears red.  
She did her best to smile at him.  
"I'd like that, very much... just- just dont let go yet?" she asked. She lifted their hands a bit to show her point.   
He nodded, looking a bit in a haze, and intertwined his fingers with hers.   
"A tour first?" and with a squeeze of their joined hands he lead them onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I require validation... Im quickly losing the motivation to keep writting and a few comments might give me the will to continue with at least the few chapters i have started. If you like these lmk so i can give you more, if you hate them lmk so i can write enough to rub your face in lol


	20. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Tina have a conversation about the quality of Newt's pick-up lines

The wind on the bow the steamship was cold today. Cold enough to ensure that no one else would be crazy enough to bother them. Their conversation had taken a turn for the 'way too sad on this sunny day'... But it always did that when Queenie was the topic. After a long silence Jacob laughed lightly through his unshed tears. 

"Ya know… he's crazy about you, Teens. It aint my place to say it, but you's gotta know how lucky you are to have him." 

Tina turned back to look over the railing, the grey blue water rippled away from the ship in white capped waves. She groaned internally at Jacobs comment. He knew exactly where Newt and Tina's feelings lay and the terms that they had agreed to set for their relationship. 

"He's the best friend I could've asked for in this fight," She said.

She didn't need to look over to see the No-Maj's annoyed expression, she could feel it. She also heard his exasperated sigh. 

"Don't do that. Not with me. I ain't gonna sit here and let the pair of you pretend." He sighed again. "Tina, it hurts ya'know. Fighting your feelings for some crazy reason… it lost me my gal. You's got something special, Newt and you." 

Finally looking over at her friend Tina nodded once and frowned.   
"It's not the right time. I can't start anything like that 'til Grindelwald is back in custody. Newt understands, he wants this fight to end too."

"O'course he does. But it aint like you, how he wants to fight. You're fightin' yourself so you can do what needs to be done. Newt… he's doin' what needs to be done so he can fight for you." 

Tina stared down at him not knowing what to say.  
"You know he was only ever in Paris to find you, right? Sure, that Dumbledore guy told him to go and find that weird family tree thing, but he only left when he found out you was there." 

She looked back down at the water and opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Jacob again. 

"He licked the ground for you. We was trackin' Mr. Yusuf, with some gold dust and the niffler and you had been there. I ain't sure what him lickin' the street did but then he got real excited and said something about narrow feet. He's a strange fella." He said with a smile.

Tina laughed.

"It's part of that spell, well sorta. He explained it to me in a letter once. The gold dust sticks to the footprints of the person you're searchin for, the stronger the metallic taste the fresher the print." 

Jacob nodded. 

"Well I guess that makes the other thing worse, then," he said more to himself than her. 

"What other thing?" She asked, curious. 

"Oh, no. I can't go round sayin' that one." He laughed again.

Tina fixed him with a playful glare.   
"Mr. Kowalski."

"It ain't nothing bad. He told me about how he likes your eyes, that they remind him a somethin he's seen before, is all."

"Salamanders?" Tina provided wistfully. 

Jacob sunk his head into his open hands. 

"I told him not to say that! That it ain't nice to tell a dame she's got eyes like a lizard's." He groaned.

She laughed loudly. 

"Not like a lizard's, like a salamander. They're large fire-dwelling amphibians… I thought it was sweet." 

He shook his head in disbelief.  
"You're trying to tell me that salamander eyes worked?" 

She suddenly looked at him in mock anger.  
"You're telling me that you're advice is the reason he stammered so much? He said 'you know, your eyes really… I'm not supposed to say…' you told him not to say it?" 

"OF COURSE I TOLD HIM NOT TO SAY IT! I mean salamanders, tina?!" 

They both laughed loudly as the boats whistle blew. In the midst of their conversation they had missed the appearance of New York harbor. Their laughter died out as they retrieved their belongings. They were back home now, if only for a short while, and the city had never felt more forgien to either of them. Laughter had no place in this Queenie-less New York, and it almost felt like neither did they.


	21. Potatoes

Tina watched from the desk, as a wave of white suds and water hit Newts face. She laughed quietly at the look on his face. He pointed sternly at the puffskein in the wash basin. 

"I'll have none of that now! I've told you before if you won't clean yourself, you have to behave in the bath." He scolded. 

The purplish blue creature grumbled and pouted for its bath, which Tina found more adorable than threatening. 

"Do they have ears? Puffskien?" She asked, her voice quiet through her small smile. 

"Um, yes I believe so… it's all just-they work quite differently than we do, see. They most definitely can hear, why?" He answered, taking out his wand to blow dry the creature. The ball of fluff, now dry and extra poofy, jumped down off the table and scurried away. 

"Oh it's nothing, just that you gotta make sure you washed behind it's ears." 

Newt looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"Why's that?" 

"Well that's where the potatoes grow, if you're not careful…" she blushed and bit her lip, looking down at her feet. 

Newt laughed lightly. Feeling like she needed to defend her claim, Tina turned her face back up to look at him.

"It's something I used to tell Queenie when we were children. I'm not sure why exactly, but it's the rule Mr. Scamander, always wash behind your ears." 

"I'll do my best to remember." He said seriously.

\---

A few years later Tina walked in the bathroom carrying two clean towels. Her husband was kneeling next to the tub with a washcloth in hand. Thaddeus was eating his beard of bubbles while Newt wiped the remaining dirt off the tip of Agatha's nose. 

"Oh!" He said to her, importantly, "we can't forget about your potatoes! Mama won't be happy if we forget." 

Aggy turned her head as her father scrubbed behind her ears. Tina laughed and a single tear of happiness dripped down her cheek, as she joined her family. Grindelwald might still be at large but that's no excuse to let small children grow potatoes behind their ears…

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little silly. I used to say this to my little sister when we were kids and i thought it would be fun to lend it to tina today


	22. She's magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to chapter 16. Newt thinks he knows the reason Tinas stressful mission didnt have any major effects on her pregnancy

"Credence's Phoenix! It was the Phoenix, Tina!" Her husband stormed into the nursery waving his hands in the air. 

The newborn at Tina's breast was unaffected by her father's sudden outburst. Tina readjusted Aggy slightly and looked up at Newt interestedly, if a bit tired.

"They have healing tears! Darling this is the answer I've been looking for!" He continued, out of breath with excitement. 

Her eyebrows rose and she tilted her chin down, the look of sarcastic annoyance. 

"We need more information than that. What was the question, Newt?" 

"The baby!" He said as if that filled in every gap in the universe. 

As if imploring him to say more Agatha stopped suckling to grumble. Tina smiled and burped her, still looking at Newt in confusion. 

"They have healing tears, but you weren't injured so why would the bird have cried for you? I think- well I thought and now I'm quite sure I know- that it must be more than just their tears."

"You think Phoenix healing-" 

"Aura," He provided.

"healing aura countered the stress of the mission?"

Her question was met with an enthusiastic nod. 

"The baby!" He yelled again.

  Tina laughed, but not mockingly. His theory wasn't completely far fetched and she was generally inclined to trust his theories on the nature of magical beasts. 

"How do you know?" 

Newt shrugged.  "My tomatoes aren't dead anymore." 

She rolled her eyes at him. 

"Well I- of course I tested it…" he raised his forearm to show a new bandage, "water drops collected off her feathers show trace amounts of the same magic in her tears. Did you know that phoenix don't enjoy being sprayed with water? Not that I blame her of course." 

Tina nodded, handing their daughter to Newt so she could readjust her clothing. He smiled and held Aggy lovingly to his chest.

 "I don't know, Newt… it seems possible but I'm not sure if you could ever prove it. I mean it's also possible she was born healthy with no intervention."  He was looking down at the baby in his arms. The way he looked at her was like nothing Tina had ever seen.

  "She's just- she's magic…" he looked up at Tina, "I couldn't have made this."

A small tear dripped down his cheek. Tina wiped it off with her thumb and kissed him lightly. 

"We did. Maybe you're right 'bout the phoenix, but her magic… most of it comes from her father." She whispered, stroking the soft hairs on Aggy's head. 

Newt placed a small peck on her forehead. They stood together, their perfect family, quietly for a moment before Tina broke it.

"That was your que to tell me I'm perfect too, Newton. After all I did most of the work." She said in mock annoyance.

  Newt laughed and Agatha giggled once.

  "You did all of the work, my love. And she has your eyes, there's no better magic."


	23. Just pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @fishingforlaketrout this ones special just for you! A collection of Thaddeus moments ive been sitting on for a few weeks (please stand by for an answer to your other request)

"Mommy just preten, otay?" Aggy whispered.  
"Okay, baby."  
Tina readjusted the infant in her arms and closed her eyes, as the 3 year old's pretend snores filled the living room. From the kitchen she could hear Newt setting grocery bags down on the counter. His footsteps got noticeably softer after the thud of his boots being kicked off and under the small bench. When the sounds stopped her daughter giggled quietly before snoring once more. Tina kept her eyes closed and fought a smile. The baby wriggled restlessly.  
"Hel- Oh! Oh dear… they're asleep. It's just us boys for dinner then I suppose."  
With great care she felt her husband lift his son from her arms. She smiled when he kissed her gently on the forehead, she could feel the laugh on his lips.  
"Well don't tell your sister, lad, but I had ice cream for dessert… it seems like the pair of us can eat it a-" he muttered before a sharp cry interrupted him. Tina's eyes flew open at the sound.  
"NOOOO! Papa no! We awake! We just prenten ta sleep!"  
"Darling! You fooled me so well!" He laughed  
\---  
"Tad! You have ta pretend you eated it all," the loud whisper of her daughter came across the kitchen. Thaddeus babbled noncommittally.  
"Agatha…" Newt warned, "don't- if you're going to teach your brother naughty behaviors you should learn to whisper better."  
Tina laughed.  
\---  
"No. I think one story was enough for tonight." Tina said, pulling the covers up to her son's chin.  
Thaddeus yawned.  
"Jus' pretend I gets one more."  
She laughed.  
"Or you can pretend we already read one more. Goodnight, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and turned out the light.  
"Mama?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you snuggle me?"  
Tina smiled and laid down beside him, before they knew it both were fast asleep.  
\---  
The clock struck five o'clock, which was completely wrong because her watch said it was only half past three. She looked around the room to see Tad waving a stick (complete with one tiny maple leaf) from the doorway. He laughed triumphantly.  
"Dinner!" The five year old yelled.  
Tina just stared at him.  
Seven year old Aggy came up behind him holding her own pretend wand.  
"Taddy! You changed the clock!" She squealed excitedly.  
"I was pretending it was time for dinner!"  
Tina stood, scooped her son into a hug and swung him around.  
"You used your magic!" Aggy yelled, dancing around next to them.  
Neither children were any stranger to accidental magic but this was the most controlled burst Thaddeus had ever achieved.  
"Wait until we tell your Papa!" Tina smiled.  
When the excitement started to die down Thaddeus froze and looked up at his mom with tears in his eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's not really dinner time…"  
\---  
"No! No, pretend I was a dragon." The smaller of the two auburn haired wizards yelled before letting out an even louder rawr.  
Newt laughed, "You can do a better dragon sound than that, Tadpole."  
He let out a sound that was so realistic it sent the hairs on Tina's arm on end. She smiled and leaned against the door jam, taking a long sip from her mug. This was happiness she'd never thought she'd have, and that she felt guilty for every single day. She never had to pretend she loved it.


	24. Big news... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write tina finding out she's pregnant with Aggy and Aggy finding out she's going to be a big sister at some point. But i hope this counts for your request @fishingforlaketrout

Newt closed the door to the nursery as quietly as possible and walked down the hall. The door to the room he and Tina shared was open widely, he could hear her brushing her teeth in the adjoining bathroom. After he stripped off his waistcoat and pulled his suspenders from his shoulders, he stepped onto the tile floor behind her. She spit and wiped her face then met his eye in the mirror. He smiled a foamy smile with the brush sticking out of his mouth.   
"I'm late," She whispered.   
Caught completely off guard, mouth full of toothpaste, Newts face went slack. He drooled. Tina laughed and rolled around him out of the bathroom so he could spit. When he reentered their bedroom she was sitting on the edge of their bed, a neutral expression on her face.   
"How late?" He asked.   
Tina shrugged, "four weeks or so."   
Newt counted on his fingers, doing the math of her cycle.  
"Five and a half by my count… have you been feeling ill?"   
When she nodded he broke into a large grin.   
Newt knew that this good news should be taken with a pinch of salt, that it was a scary time for having babies, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Being a father was the most fantastic thing he'd ever experienced and having another child would never be bad. He bridged the gap and kneeled in front of her, grabbing her hands to place a kiss on her knuckles. He was still smiling.  
"You are happy, aren't you?" He asked quietly, "if-if you're not…"   
She silenced him with a hand on his cheek.  
"I'm so happy. Scared, but happy."  
He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as tears welled in them.  
"So am I," Newt whispered before kissing her.   
They stayed like that in silence, foreheads touching and eyes closed, for several long minutes before Tina laughed once.  
"We have to tell Agatha soon." She said.  
Newt hummed in agreement.   
"How do you think she'll take it?" He asked.  
They both chuckled.  
"Absolutely horridly." Tina said firmly… and she was right.


	25. Save him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina needs to go back to New York for a while. Newt is struggling to understand.

"Tina, I need to know… this- its credence isnt it? You can't leave him? This… There's no way to stop you? not- not that I'm trying to, I've picked my side… Leta and Queenie… but you won't be happy until we've saved him?"   
Tina nodded.   
"It's complicated, Newt…"   
"Yes, and I understand that. Just it's not- it's not… you… you do feel something for me? You're not running away because you'd rather not stay, because you don't want to see me?"   
Against her will tears started to form in Tina's eyes as she looked at him not looking at her. This wasn't the time for this and she cursed him for asking her, but she endeavored to answer honestly anyway.   
"Newt. You have understand. I think you are wonderful and I've told you in Brazil, I love you… I'm not running away from you Newt, I'm finishing something I started long before I met you."   
Newt wiped his eyes with his sleeve and nodded, still not looking at her.  
"You have to save him."   
Tina just looked at him for a moment.   
"Yes." She whispered.   
He took a shaky breath and finally met her eye.   
"You will come back." It wasn't quite a question, it wasn't quite a command. What's the word for that, she wondered. A request? Was he begging?   
She looking into his beautiful eyes, knowing that her next word would bind her to him forever.   
"Always, Mr. Scamander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I was rewatching Crimes of Grindelwald and all i have to say is  
> Fuck David Yates, but thank god for Katherine and Eddie.


	26. Big news

Tina slid back into bed for the third time that night and felt Newt's hand reach for hers. He groaned and muttered into his pillow, squeezing her fingers.   
"It's just a stomach bug. Go back to sleep." She whispered, rolling on to her side away from him.   
She lay away for a long time tossing and turning, thinking and watching her husband sleep. She felt like death, her head hurt and her belly felt like a rowboat trying to weather an ocean storm. She wondered if maybe she had eaten something bad or if any of her co-workers had been sick this week. She was finally starting to drift off again when another wave of nausea hit. Trying to power through it, Tina curled into a ball. She couldn't stop the moan of discomfort.   
Awake again, Newt reached for his wand and summoned a large bowl to place beside her on the bed. He soothed the hair from her damp forehead and rubbed her back.   
"Shhh… it's alright, love. Get it all out and you'll feel better."  
She shook her head and immediately regretted the motion. She vomited into the bowl twice before laying back.   
Newt banished the bowl and it contents before standing to fill her water glass at the bathroom tap. He sat down on the bed beside her and handed Tina the cup.   
"Thank you…" she said weakly, sitting up and taking it from him. She drank the whole thing and he refilled it, setting on her nightstand for later. He wiped her mouth with a washcloth then threw it in the laundry basket.   
"Do you want me to get you a sleeping potion? I hav- I think there might be some left in my case."   
"I took one for my stomach before bed. Don't wanna mix 'em," Tina answered, resting her forehead on his shoulder.   
He kissed her hair. She smiled tiredly and inhaled deeply, letting out a long sigh. He smelled like sleep sweat and it was oddly appealing to her. He yawned.   
"Go back to sleep, Newt. I'll be alright."   
He slid backwards to lay against the pillows and pulled her to him. His fingertips massaged her scalp and her eyes grew heavy.   
"Tina?"   
She hummed softly in answer.   
"Have you had any other symptoms? Anything that feels wrong or uncomfortable?"   
She tried to think but all that her brain could process was his fingers in her hair. When she didn't answer he spoke again.  
"Just you had a headache yesterday and you havent… your- I might be wrong… your cycle should've come a week ago…"   
Tina went tense. He was right, she was at least nine days late. But no… no it couldn't be. A violent war erupted in her mind, elation versus terror. It wasn't until Newt pulled his hand from her hair that she decided on which emotion to pick.  
"Tina, love, you don't think- I mean, is it possible you might be…"   
"Pregnant." Tina finished his thought.  
\---  
She thanked her husband for holding the door and stepped into the entryway of their home. He had been quiet all day, speaking only to answer her questions and make sure she was feeling okay. He hadn't spoken at all after the midwife at Saint Mungo's confirmed the nature of Tina's condition. Worried didn't even touch on the depth of her feelings. Last night she had been worried about having a baby while actively fighting a war. At the moment a fist was clenched around her heart at the thought that Newt might not be happy about this. They had agreed two months ago to stop trying to not get pregnant, he had seemed eager. He had been eager… had he changed his mind?

She bit her lip and dropped into an armchair. Newt flicked his wand to start brewing tea. Thirty seconds later her placed a cup into her hands and slumped down onto the floor, leaning his shoulder into her shin.   
"Newt…" Tina whispered.   
She didn't miss the sleeve he swiped across his face. She waited for him.  
"I'm so scared, Tina…" he said clearly trying to contain a sob.   
Tina placed her hand lovingly on the side of his head, their positions making it awkward to comfort him.   
"Me too."   
"What are we… I dont- I can't let anything happen to you. We… Tina I already love it-them so much." He said very firmly.   
"You… You are happy then?"  
Newt shifted onto his knees between her legs, placing his palms on top of her thighs. He looked up into her eyes like she was the most mesmerizing thing in the universe.   
"You, Mrs. Scamander have made me… the happiest man in the world, constantly since the first time you kissed me. I wo- I could never be unhappy about our child."   
With his thumb, he wiped a tear the corner of her eye.   
"As… as long as you're hap- as long as this is something you want." He added.   
"I never thought I could want something this much."   
He kissed her sweetly. His lips tasted like tears yet the tenderness in his movements conveyed nothing but joy.   
"We're gonna have a baby, Newt…" she whispered as he pulled away.   
He sighed and ran his thumb over her lips.   
"This will be okay." She couldn't be sure if he was telling her, convincing himself, or begging the universe to make it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last one for about a week cause im gonna be busy and also im out of inspiration. But ill be back so try not to miss it too much lol


	27. Gringotts dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired ish by   
> mischiefs-hawk's post on tumblr about Newt being banned from Gringotts... Hope you like it!

Tina threaded her fingers between Newt's and followed him through the archway. The street that stretched in front of them was a mismatch assortment of odd shaped buildings and vendors stalls. Window displays ranged from bright and neat to bleak and probably long ignored. Small groups of witches and wizards buzzed around making the whole street seem alive. With the way the buildings seemed to rub against, seeming to occupy each others spaces, Tina swore this place breathed. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." He smiled over at her.

Newt pulled her along passed a potions shop and a small owlery, pausing in front of a lovely looking bookstore. In the window, on a small easel sat a shining copy of  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ , Newt blushed but smiled proudly at it. 

"It's this week's best seller," she said pointing to the sign hanging above it. 

"Would you like to go in?" He asked.

She nodded and started forward but Newt hesitated. 

"If- don't let the short man with glasses speak with me… He's still quite keen to have another signing." 

Tina laughed and pulled him through the door.

"And we both know how **_well_** the last one went." She whispered sarcastically, just loud enough for him to hear her. 

 

Fifteen minutes later they reemerged into the daylight. She refused his offer to carry her new books, tucking them against her wrist as Newt took her other hand. They continued popping in and out of shops before eventually reaching the destination that was the purpose of their trip; Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. The small storefront gleamed merrily at them as they entered. Tina had heard of the newly opened shop from Theseus' secretary and knew that her fiance would more than excited to try it out. After purchasing their treats from the young man behind the counter,  they sat at one of the few small tables just outside. They chatted as they ate, their topics ranging from work to weather to the family history of the ice cream shop's proprietor. 

 

Eventually they fell quiet and Tina leaned back in her chair, her eyes wandering up and down the street.

"Newt, what's the white building over there? It's pretty impressive looking." 

He glanced over his shoulder to see where she was pointing. 

"Gringotts. It's a bank," he said as if the words left a gross taste on his tongue. 

Tina tilted her head slightly, curious as to the story behind his tone.

"Owned and run mainly by goblins… you might think they had more respect for fellow magical creatures, but they don't. I haven't kept my money there- not that I could anyway-  since I was seventeen. My family's vault is still there- despite my repeated insistence it be moved." 

Tina nodded mid-spoonful of banana split. 

"Why couldn't you?" She mumbled, mouth full of ice cream.

"I… I was- um- banned. For trying to free their dragons." 

Tina almost choked.

"Why does a bank need dragons?" 

Newt laughed darkly.

 

"They shouldn't. They have lots of levels of security, you see- my family is quite old so we have a deep vault- the deeper the level the more boobietraps. I- when I was younger, we used to go with my mother to get money for school supplies" he blushed and Tina knew he felt uncomfortable talking about his family's wealth.

"They take you on a sort of trolley system down into the vaults… and they had this  _ dragon _ \- Tina it was in a terrible state. They'd trained- abused it to expect pain when it heard the sound of a bell. It was pale white and nearly blind- I could see most of its bones…" he was near tears so she reached for his hand.

"I tried to speak with father about it but he wouldn't listen. I had already been expelled from school- I had gotten quite reckless- so I decided my situation couldn't be much worse if I was caught. I dressed like my father- polyjuice potion was out of the question, their wards can detect any magical concealment- and dyed my hair light grey. I succeeded in freeing one of the dragons through a hidden tunnel but there was another. Just a youngling... I- I couldn't leave it. But I don't think she had ever flown before and we crashed into a wall. Then I woke up in my bed at home." 

Tina frowned at the unsatisfactory end to his story.

"They never did catch the one I freed but the other is most likely still guarding the deep levels. I- they meant to send me to Azkaban but father convinced them not to. Instead they- I was sent to the Eastern Front and ordered to use my 'dragon taming skills to defeat the enemy'." 

 

Tina looked at him sadly. He had never told her he had been pressed into service as a punishment. All she really knew about his time in The War was that he had worked with dragons. Not knowing what to say she squeezed his hand. Newt smiled back at her, trying to recover his cheery attitude. 

"So yes… that's a bank," he said lamely, "My money- I keep my money in better places." 

"I hope, for our future's sake, it's not in a treasure chest on a small island somewhere." 

He laughed. 

"No… its not on an island." 

Tina looked at him skeptically but his smile took the edge off of it. 

 

The couple fell back into a content silence, finished their ice cream, and went home. After their wedding Tina learned Newt did in fact keep some of his gold in a pirate style treasure chest locked in a hidden room of his house. The rest was spread between a small trust, a Paris bank, and a small portion in a muggle bank. He grumbled about the Gringotts dragon every time they went to Diagon Alley or when the bank made the  _ Prophet _ . In 1998, when Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley broke out of the bank on the back of a pale white dragon, Newt cried and eventually paid a personal visit (accompanied by his grandson Rolf) to thank them for finishing the job he had started. 

  
  


(While he was there he officially joined The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, and started a friendship with Ms. Granger that would last the rest of his life)

 


	28. Nightmare

'I'll catch you, Tina.'  
His voice is like a hook under her sternum, pulling her back up and she wakes with a gasp like she'd finally reached the surface of the water. The pressure in her chest is still there as she struggles to remember how to draw breath. In her dream she had abandoned control of her body as she moved through the air above the violent black liquid, in waking she had yet to regain control of it. She lay on her side hyperventilating as the memory of the nightmare flashed in her mind's eye. She'd been having variations of this one for years now. She hovers above the death potion, but it's no longer the happy image of her mother, those memories replaced with Queenie walking through blue flame and Credence wielding a wand against her or Newt collapsing near dead at her feet. She shudders once and the hyperventilating gives way to a complete inability to breathe at all. The hook in her chest pulls violently and then there's nothing. She cant feel the bed underneath her anymore, she's light headed and has no scale for how much space her body takes up. She grows and she shrinks and she feels nothing, like she's vanishing from the waking realm, like she's fallen into the potion at last. Her thoughts come quickly and she cant slow them, she's lost track of the end of one and the start of another.   
Her heart is racing. Is that her heart, she can't be sure. Her ears are ringing. 

And then all of a sudden there's a pressure on her back. Its warm and it consumes her… her back, her chest, her legs, a gentle weight on her cheek. It's like her soul as been sucked back into her body and she manages to pull air into her aching lungs.   
"I've got you, Tina," He whispers, almost inaudibly, into her ear.   
"I caught you… shhhshhh. You're safe. We're safe. Just breathe." He inhales dramatically to demonstrate and continues to do so slowly until Tina breathing matches his own.   
The pressure on her back was Newts hand and now he uses it to tuck her even tighter against his chest. They breathe together as he holds her snug, knowing the weight of him grounds her. after a long moment she gains enough control to return his embrace and buries her face into his pajama shirt.   
"I've got you, love… go back to sleep. I'm right here. Never… I'll never let it get you." He kisses the top of her head.  
And when she finally drifts off again Tina is in awe of the safety she feels in her husbands loving arms.


	29. Dancing made easy

Tina Goldstein is a dancer, Newt Scamander is not… but for her, Merlin, he wants to be. 

 

"Jacob?" Newt mutters from the kitchen doorway. 

The short man is covered in flower, kneading dough. He turns and claps his hands together, sending a cloud of dust into the air around his head. 

"What's up, pal?" 

"I, uh… do you know how to dance?"

Jacob chuckled lightly. 

"I ain't very good at it, but I think I knows my way 'round sum moves okay." 

Newt shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. That hadn't been exactly the answer he was hoping for.

"I… the wedding. Tina is such a graceful dancer. I- well, I know... a bit but I haven't- I'm out of practice." 

Jacob looked at him, dead panned. 

"You came in heres to ask me to dance?" 

"Yes. Well… I'd like to do it right. At the wedding. For Tina." 

 

Twenty minutes later Newt dropped the needle on the gramophone, filling the first floor of his home with soft violin music. 

"It's a waltz. You know the steps?" Newt asked jacob, who nodded and stepped closer.

There was a moment of awkward movement as they settled into position, a bit farther apart than would be considered proper form, before Newt lead them across the floor. When the song ended the two men stepped apart, mildly out of breath.

A clap sounded from behind them. 

"Your posture needs to be better if you want to impress her, Newton."

"Thes!" Jacob greeted the elder Scamander warmly, who smiled at him.

"I don't think it should be as much of a problem with Tina- my posture… she's- uh- she's taller." 

Both Theseus and Jacob laughed, though Jacob's was more sarcastic than it was mirthful. 

"Here let me help." Theseus said stepping in to take Jacob's role. 

The trio danced until Tina arrived, at which point Newt and Theseus jumped apart and the music stopped with a scratch. 

\--

 

The band picked up their instruments and Helana Scamander's voice rose over the garden.

"My friends, please turn your attention to the dance floor… it is time for my son and his wonderful bride to share their first dance as husband and wife."

The small gathering of witches, wizards, and one No-Maj clapped lightly as Newt and Tina appeared in the back doorway of the Scamander manor. Happiness swelled in Newts chest despite his discomfort of being the center of attention, he had Tina Scamander on his arm and no one could ever change that. He felt his wife tug on his elbow as she strode a bit faster than normal toward the dance floor. When they reached the middle they separated and Tina assumed her position, waiting for Newt to place his hand on her waist. Instead he bowed deeply and blushed.

"May I have this dance… and many more in future?" 

Tina looked at him dramatically and grinned.

"Only if you can keep up, Mr. Scamander." 

The first note hit the air and reverberated in Newts heart. He placed a hand in hers and the other on her lower back. 

"I'll do my best." He whispered in her ear as he lead her as gracefully as he possibly could. 

Like all other things, Tina made dancing easy. He would never step on her feet because they moved as one body, they thought as one mind. Newt pulled her body flush against his and she moved her arms around his neck. Tina hummed the song lightly as she placed her forehead on Newt's. He closed his eyes, lost in the feel of his wife in his arms and the joy in his heart, and the steps of the dance flowed out of him with no thought. 

"I love you, Tina. I… I never would've thought getting arrested could have lead me to such a perfect life sentence."  

Tina laughed lightly and Newt felt her lips on his. 

"I love you too, Newt. Very much." She smiled against his cheek. 

 

They kept moving in slow circles until Theseus' laughter broke their trance. Newt tried to ignore him but then Jacob's voice reached him.

"Do ya think we should tell 'em?" 

The No-Maj and Theseus laughed again. Newt clenched his jaw about tell them to shove off.

"Newt…" Tina muttered, "honey... the music stopped." 

She was blushing and now so was he. They stopped dancing, standing in the middle of the dance floor still wrapped in each other's arms. Tina chuckled. 

"Do you… I hadn't noticed." He said, still blushing.

With her hand now cupping his cheek she shook her head. Newt pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her quickly before starting to lead her towards their table. Before they made it too far a new song started, this one much faster and up beat. Tina stopped and tugged on his hand. 

"I know you've been practicing and I'd hate to have it been a waste… so can I have this dance?" 

Newt laughed and blushed again.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Scamander." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this one, i wrote it after waking up in a cold sweat at 2am with inspiration lol. If you have an idea you'd like a drabble for I'd be more than happy to try and fail at it for you so leave a comment! 
> 
> I'm currently working on a multi-chapter Newtina fic that hopefully will be done in the next week or so. So keep an eye out for it if you want! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!💞💞


	30. Do you trust him

"Do you trust him...Dumbledore?" 

"No." 

Tina blinked at Newt. After all they'd been through in the last twenty-nine that wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. 

"He… he wants what we want. He wants to help Credence and beat Grindelwald, but he- I don't trust him."

"You're kidding me. You want to give him the only leverage we have, but you don't trust him."

She looked at him in disbelief. 

"He's… he has the right goals. I disagree with his methods. He manipulates people to make it seem like his hands are clean. I don't… I don't know what this blood pack means about him but I know that he will destroy it." 

Tina held eye contact, trying to read Newt's mind. 

"He's the reason I'm involved in all of this. He's the one who told me where to find Frank knowing I wouldn't be able to leave him in captivity. Dumbledore knew that Grindelwald was in New York last year and tricked me into being there…" 

"That doesn't sound like a reason to trust him with this. How did he know about Grindelwald's location?" 

Newt shrugged. 

"He- he trusts me. Or my nature- my instinct at least. He knows that if he wants to keep using me- for whatever end, he needs to destroy that pact." 

Tina groaned in frustration.

"Tina… he's the only one that can beat him." 

"I know." She said almost bitterly. 

She didn't like it but she knew Newt was right. 

"So we're going to Hogwarts. I'll get the others." She stood and strode out of the room, glad at least that they were doing  _ something _ .


	31. Colors

He was duller than he had been in New York, Tina noted about a week and a half after the events in Paris. Not his personality… but something about him seemed dim. She first noticed that he'd changed is loud blue coat for a bland grey one. Which wasn't odd until she discovered he still owned the old one. The rest of his clothes seemed affected as well, his yellow waistcoat appeared less saturated. It was his hair that prompted her to mention apparent phenom to Jacob. 

"It's less red than before…" she muttered, not entirely aware the no-maj was even in the room.

"Sorry?" 

She blinked at him a second.

"Newt's hair, it was redder last year. Then there's his clothes… does he seem…" she paused, searching for the right word, "faded to you?" 

"Faded? How's that?" 

Tina huffed.

"Like he was left in the window too long. Like somethin' leached his color away." 

Jacob nodded. 

"I guess. It ain't nothin' he's just tired and whatevers." 

"He had the grey coat before paris… and his hair was different then too." 

"He weren't doin' too well after you stopped writin' him back, ya know? When he realized you weren't with us that night, he got all white. Maybe it was you." He shrugged. 

Tina fixed him with a sarcastic glare. 

Jacob laughed and stood to leave the room, muttering about he was "just sayin'" and how she's the one that asked. 

 

Maybe he was right… the miscommunication between Newt and herself had changed her colors, why couldn't it have stolen his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short. Its been a while since a longer chapter and it will probably be a while more. I'm working hard on a multi chapter AU fic tho and the first chapter is on its way by Wednesday!


	32. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that scene in stranger things 3 where El collapses against Mike? Yeah... This is that

The blue and red streams collided in a brilliant flash of purple. With green flashes all around them, it would be easy to mistake the battle for the northern lights. Even focused as she was on the task at hand the surreality of the scene struck Tina somewhere on the far edges of her mind. She clenched her jaw and willed her blue magic to push harder against the red of her opponent. Somewhere behind her Newt screamed her name with such ferocity the buildings seemed to shake with it.  
"You got him after all then, Teeny." Her sister's voice rang clearly, even as the spell she'd cast weakened.  
"Stop this Queenie." Tina demanded desperately.  
"Just come with me, he can help ya. You an' Newt don't have to fight no more. You can have a quiet life."  
The hollow, completely forgien and lost sound from her sister's throat caused her to waver for a fraction of a fraction of a second and Queenie's magic gained ground.  
But then Tina laughed darkly, tears running down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you… that I let him make you into this." She whispered, knowing her sister would hear her even without sound. 

And she broke her spell, allowing Queenie's disarming charm to rush freely towards her. At the last possible second Tina swept her wand arm across her chest violently, letting the red light ricochet of an invisible shield. Queenie's hand was wrenched open sending the pearl handle wand flying from her fingers. Tina snapped and the mildly familiar weight landed in her left hand.  
"STUPEFY!" she bellowed.  
Ten yards in front of her the blonde witch was hit in the chest with scarlet light and sent backwards into a wall. The spell was simple on purpose and it's result fully intended… until the wall cracked and the building it belonged to began to collapse around Queenie's limp form. Tina rushed forward but was caught mid stride by a hand on her arm.  
"We have to go!" was all she heard him say before the sensation of apparition surrounded her.

They landed somewhat off balance and Tina leaned back against his chest. Drained in a way she had never been before. Both wands slipped from her grasp as she started to sink to the ground. Still solidly behind her, Newt wrapped his arms around her middle and lowered both of them fully down. She ran her arm back behind her until her fingers just brushed the hair at the nape of his neck, her knees moving of their own volition until she was a ball in his embrace. Then she wept, sobbed, gasped for breath. Clutching the small part of him she could reach like he was the only tie to this realm she had, and he held her not daring to loosen his tight grip for fear she might be washed away in the flood.


	33. Together... And happy

Its three days after Paris when Newt found her seated at his kitchen table at 4:12 in the morning. She looked tired, she'd been crying recently, but still she smiles at him. Dim light cast pale shadows across her body and gave her blue pajama shirt a glowing effect. She was beautiful.   
"I made cocoa…" she whispered, taking her hands from her mug to tuck her hair behind both ears.   
There was something special about how she smiled at him, how she'd meet his eye and then look down. Like it was a secret, but he couldn't tell if she was trying to hide it from him, herself, or everyone else. He pulled out the chair across from her and sank into it before drawing his wand to call his own chocolate filled cup.   
"Last time you gave me cocoa I ran away from your flat in the middle of the night." He said, almost laughing.  
He took a sip.  
"I think that drinking it is a much better option…"  
She let out a single huff of a laugh.  
"Queenie was so hurt that you two left. We'd made you cocoa and you slipped out the window without even drinking it." Her voice was soft but he didnt miss the slight clench of her hand around the mug as she said her sister's name.   
"Yes… well it was just- to be fair jacob was drinking his when I pulled him away… and he wasn't too happy about it either." He smiled at her from under his fringe.  
"They really did fit together…" she whispered, the words chased by a watery sound from her throat, "I shouldn't've pushed her."   
"No… I don't think you should've." Newt stated plainly, when her bottom lip started to tremble he added, "but it isn't your fault."  
He reached out and, one finger at a time, pulled her hand off her mug and held it. He squeezed to reassure her.  
"I can't even...imagine how hard this is for you." 

They sat like that for some time before she took her hand away and finished her cocoa.  
"Do you think-" he stopped, thinking better of his question and standing to place their mugs in the kitchen sink.   
"What, Newt? Please just ask."   
He let out a deep breath, almost a sigh. He kept his back to her.   
"Do you think that people who fit… they way Queenie and Jacob do- did. Do you think they, normally- usually, end up together… and happy?"  
It took all his courage to turn and face her, to set himself gently on the edge of the chair beside her. She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off.  
"N-not them. I… I mean other people." His hands were starting to shake.   
"Yes." She breathed, taking his hands in hers and skimming her thumbs over the back of his knuckles.   
"Yes. I think, if they can avoid miscommunication and they understand each other, that they can be happy… together. Even it takes some time." She smiled a smile that made him want to kiss her, but he didn't.   
Instead he settled for getting lost in her eyes, her beautiful salamander eyes.   
"He'll be patiently waiting for her to be ready then."   
"She… she's glad he's back in her life. He never left her heart.'


	34. Palm reading

They were sitting on the stone landing beside the kelpie's lake, a mostly empty bottle of fire whiskey forgotten beside them. The warm buzz of alcohol just starting to clear from Tina's head. They were laughing, they'd been laughing for a while now, and it felt so… nice.   
He asked if she'd studied divination at Ilvermorny. In his much more drunk than her state he'd missed her sarcasm and they'd somehow ended on their current path of Tina convincing Newt she was a world renowned palm reader.  
"Let me show you!" The laughter in her voice dripped like honey, sweet and slow into the air around her.   
Newt held out his hand to her, his eyes holding the question neither of them could voice. In the space between conscious thoughts she could hear the memory of him promising to catch her.   
The smile on her face got wider as Tina wrapped the fingers of her left hand around his palm, holding it open in front of her to study. She traced the lines with her index finger, paying complete attention to the way her chest tightened slightly at the contact and none at all to the creases on his skin. She looked back into his eyes and swore they looked darker than before.   
She forced her face into a serious expression.   
"Newt…"   
His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.   
He breathed out what she was pretty sure was supposed to be her name.   
"I…" she licked her lips and leaned in just a bit closer, so their faces were less than a foot apart.   
She kept her face calm as she watched him squirm internally, his eyes flicking between her eyes and lips. When at last she couldn't stand it anymore she let out a loud giggle that was just on the border of un-Tina-like.  
"You have really bony hands."   
"I… what?"   
Tina laughed again at the very dazed look on his face.   
"You, Newton Scamander, have very bony fingers. It doesn't make sense."   
He scowled down at his hand, still trapped in place by her own.  
"It doesn't?" He said almost more to himself than to her.  
Tina straightened up and shuffled forward towards him. Stopping when her knees over lapped his and they sat criss-cross-apple-sauce facing each other.   
"Look." She huffed, releasing his hand and holding up her left so her palm faced him.  
He blinked at her.   
There was a beat of Tina looking like a Parisian mime. She tilted her chin down and arched an eyebrow at him.  
"Oh. Sorry." He muttered before pressing his palm against her own.   
Both stared at their hands. His hand was just barely bigger than her own.  
"See," she whispered, "your fingers are just as skinny as mine. You're taller though, and a man, I would've expected your hand to be wider."   
"Ah. Well I don't make a habit of meeting people's expectations…" He said, his chin tilted down and he met her eye from under the shadow of his fringe.  
He didn't move his hand.   
As Tina laughed she let her fingers curl between Newt's. He smiled at her like he couldn't believe she was in front of him. Suddenly she was more aware of everywhere their bodies were touching, that her legs were in his lap and that there were only nine inches between their faces.   
"Ti-tina?" He broke eye contact.   
She hummed in response, tightening her grasp on his hand.  
"Are you… you're not still drunk, are you?"   
"No. Are you?" She whispered.  
"I- no. I think… can-"   
Tina pulled his hand, forcing him to lean closer.   
"Newt."   
He kissed her so gently it made her heart ache. 

And she knew then, if she hadn't already, that she love Newt Scamander from the tips of his bone fingers to every hidden part of him she had yet to find.


	35. around here somewhere

Her brain feels sloppy, like a bowl of soup held in shaky hands. She opens her eyes on a too bright world and sound comes back to her ears.   
"Tina? Tina, darling are you hurt?"   
That's her name…  
The man speaking has an odd voice, she knows what he's saying but it doesn't sound like hers does. She feels his fingers on her chin, making her look at him properly. The smile that spreads on her face isn't voluntary, she just can't help smiling at him.   
She definitely knows him but her soupy brain sloshes a bit against her skull and she can't quite recall his name.   
"Tina?" She likes the way her name sounds when he says it.  
There's something about him, something special…  
It's definitely his hair. 

"Here… let's stand up." Gently he pulls her to her feet, catching her against his chest when she sways a little off balance. She laughs and manages to stand straight with the help of his hand on her elbow. He wraps his arm around her waist and with a strength she wouldn't have guessed he possessed picked her up bridal style. She has the strange feeling this has happened before.   
He's tall, she notices, but he doesn't walk like it.   
She smiled dumbly at the realization that he sort of waddles.  
He mutters a few quick sentences that she doesn't catch as he walks into a darker place.

Her brain jiggles with every step he takes and she's forced to rest her head against his shoulder.   
His coat smells nice, not good exactly but nice. She doesn't like this coat though. She can just barely feel that she knows she doesn't like, that it's not right. She laughs at that and he glances at her curiously.  
She wants him to smile at her but he just looks worried.   
"Stay awake for me, Tina."   
She nodded slowly and had to grip his neck harder to fight the dizziness it caused. Her fingers brushed against the hair at the nape of his neck and she couldn't resist the urge to stroke it.   
The man shivered ever so slightly and set his jaw. She smiled at the reaction.   
"N-none of that now…" he whispered, "we're almost there. You'll be back to normal soon."   
Tina was quiet for a moment.   
"I know you…" she muttered mostly to herself.   
"Yes."   
She couldn't read the tone of his answer, through the worry he almost seemed amused.   
She pushed her fingers into his hair again, recalling her earlier thought that he was special.   
It definitely had something to do with his hair…  
And maybe the way her said her name, or carried her so gently. 

He carried her up a few stairs into a grubby little shack and sets her back on her feet.   
"Sit there." He gestured to a green army style cot and turned toward a workbench.  
Before she can manage sitting he turns back around holding a blue mug. With his free hand he helped lower her to the cot.   
"That will help with the dizziness."   
She drank the whole mug in one gulp and he set it back on the bench behind him. He leaned in and used his fingers to tilt her chin up towards his face. Tina smiled, thinking for half a second that she'd like to kiss him. That thought caught her off guard, it wasn't often Tina felt the urge to kiss anyone let alone a strange man (even if he did have nice hair). He must really be special.Then he poked her in the eye…  
"Stop that!" She jerked out of his grasp.  
"Sorry. hold on."   
He opened her eyelids as far as they would go and told her to look up then down. He turned back to the bench and started grabbing things from drawers and shelves. Several minutes later he faced her, once more holding the mug. She took it from him and then saw his other hand held a small dish full of a pale yellow powder.  
"Take this, hold it on your tongue then drink the water." He handed her the dish.  
She started to look at him curiously but stopped when she noticed the gold band on his finger.   
"You're married?"   
Even to her own ears Tina sounded a little disappointed.   
"Oh… yes, I've been married for sixteen days." He sounded so happy. Tina was glad for him and tried to sound it, despite the green eyed monster who had just taken up residence in her abdomen.  
"Where's your wife?"  
"She… she's around here somewhere. She should be back soon."   
Tina put the powder in her mouth and swallowed it with the water.   
"She must be very special…" Tina whispered.   
He took the mug from her and went back to the work bench, she didn't miss the smile he was struggling to hide.  
"Yes, she is very special. The most amazing person I will ever meet. Kind and strong… and her eyes. She has the most intense beautiful eyes."   
Tina just barely heard the final words before the world went black once more.   
\---  
Newt glanced back over his shoulder at his sleeping wife then checked his watch. She should be waking up any moment now. Newt returned all of his papers, instruments, and ingredients to the shelves and moved to sit beside Tina. 

About five minutes later he felt her move.  
"Newt?" She groaned hoarsely.   
"I told you not to let it lick you."   
She breathed out of her nose in sarcastic humor and leaned her head onto his shoulder.   
"How long was I out?"   
Newt checked his watch again.   
"You… well you've been asleep for forty-five minutes. You were pretty out of it before that."  
Tina laughed.   
"'She's around here somewhere' you must think you're clever, Mr Scamander."   
He grinned.  
"I thought it was rather clever, yes."   
"I was jealous for a second there." She admitted.  
"Jealous?"   
He felt her nod against his shoulder.  
"Of your wife…"   
Newt snorted.   
"I… well… you don't need to be jealous anymore, Mrs. Scamander. My affection is entirely yours."   
Tina sat up and kissed him.   
"My memory is back, Newt. You can't lie to me… and what would pickette say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been too long since ive written any newtina so maybe my standards are low but i enjoyed this one. i have a few chapters mostly done so hopefully ill be posting more in the next two weeks. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
